


Benim Tatlı Bebeğim

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, babysekai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: “Merhaba.”“Merhaba. Yardımcı olabilir miyim?”“Uh… beni hatırlamadın mı?”“Seni hatırlamalı mıyım?”“Ben Sehun.”“Oh, selam Sehun. Ama bir çağrışım yapmadı… sevimli bebek.”“Evet. O senin.”





	1. Tanıtım

**Author's Note:**

> Nam-ı diğer "My Sweet Baby"

 

 

***************************

Kai’in iki yıl önce bir gece kulübünde karşılaştığı tamamen bir hata olan Sehun kapısının önünde muhteşem şişko, altına bez bağlı bir hatayla belirdiğinde Kai’in kabusu başlamıştı. Birinci sorun: Kai bir bebeği olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. İkinci sorun: Bebeklerden nefret ederdi! Özellikle yemeği ve kaka yapmayı seven şişko olanlardan! Bekar olarak, tasasız ve mutlu bir hayatı vardı. Ve şimdi bir aylığına bebeğe bakmaya zorlandığında kafayı sıyırmak üzereydi. Evin her yerinde emekleyen bir bebek, son sevgilisiyle sorunlar zinciri, bebeğin masraflarından dolayı boş bir cüzdan ve tek gecelik ilişkisiyle çiçeklenen yeni bir romantizm Kai’in hayat planlarından hiçbiri değildi! özellikle de bebek bezi değiştirmek!

****************************

“Pu choo choo.”

“Hayır.”

“Pu choo choo?”

“Puchuchu’m olmadığını sana söyledim.”

“Cha? Kupu nana?”

“Hayır.”

“Ah.”

“Az önce yedin. Sana akşam yemeğimi vermiyorum!”

“Baba?”

“Hayır.”

“Nay.”

“Evet, hayır.”

“Nyeh nay.”

Tanrım, şu dudak büzen dudaklar! Her şeyi Sehun’a çekmişti! İnatçılığından sevimliliğine kadar! Ama hayır. Kai onun sevimliliğine kanmayacaktı. Görünüş çok aldatıcı olabilirdi!


	2. Giriş

 

“Burası çok gürültülü.” Baekhyun sızlanırken, Kai yerel kulübe gittiklerinde böyle olacağını tahmin etmişti.

“Hayır. Sen sadece ineksin.” Kai’in cevabını hafif sırıtışı takip etmişti, kolunu yeni edindiği üniversite arkadaşının omzuna attı.

Gözlüklerini burnunun kemerine kaldırırken Baekhyun kolunu ittirdi. “Hayır, değilim. İnsanların ter ve yumurta gibi kokan bir yerde gürültü yapmalarını ve çığlık atmalarını hiç eğlenceli bulmuyorum!”

Kai eğlenceli bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana salladıktan sonra Baekhyun’u bar taburesine oturtmak için sürükledi. “O koku, dostum, gençler ve genç yetişkinler.” Arkadaşının omzuna vurduktan sonra barmene göz kırptı. “Bir bardak cin ver bana.” Baekhyun’a baktıktan sipariş verdi.

“Uh… portakal suyu.”

“Cidden mi?”

“Evet. Promosyon için sana katılmam yeterince iyi çünkü kimse seninle gitmek istemedi.” Baekhyun sertçe bakarak söyledi.

“Hey, ben mükemmelce sosyalleşebilme kapasitesine sahibim ama sana bir şeyler ısmarlamak istedim, yeni arkadaşım.” Baekhyun’un sırtına vurdu.

“Hayır.” Yeniden gözlüklerini düzeltti. “Herkes senden nefret ediyor ve sende herkese karşı zalimsin. Eğer teklifini reddetseydim muhtemelen beni hırpalardın.”

“Wow. Beni çok iyi tanımışsın. Portakal suyu iyidir.” Sırıttı ve Baekhyun’un koluna hafifçe yumruk attı. “En yakın arkadaş olacağımıza dair içimde bir his var.”

Ve böyle oldu. Baekhyun portakal suyunun yarısına gelmeden Kai beşinci bardağını mideye yollamıştı. “İyi bir içicisin.”

“Aw, yargılama. Erkek olup biraz erkek içkisi içmeye cesaretin yok! Sana baksana. Cidden, dört göz mü? Hala bakir olduğunu duydum, hadi ama o şekilde çıkmak istemiyorum.” Gözlerini devirerek alaylandı. “Karizmandan seni ayıran eksik ne biliyor musun? Her şey. Şimdi, seni aşağılamıyorum ama sana kendini geliştirmen için biraz tavsiye vermeye çalışıyorum.”

Baekhyun sarsılmış gibi başını kaldırdı. “Cin bayanların içkisidir bu arada.” Diyerek içeceğinin parasını tezgaha koydu.

“Oh hadi ama, hemen mi gidiyorsun?! Ne dedim ki?” cevap alamadan Baekhyun karanlık ortamda kaybolmuştu. Kai’in son potansiyel arkadaşı böyle elinden kaçmıştı. Evet, sivri bir dili vardı ama en azından dürüsttü ve yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu. Etrafında dönerek Kai dirseklerini tezgaha yasladı ve dumanlı kafasıyla dans edenleri izlemeye başladı.

“Big Bad Voodoo Kooler alabilir miyim?” o anda göz kamaştıran bir çocuk aniden yanında belirmişti, Kai’in gözlerini kör edecek derecede parlıyordu. Hayır, abartıyordu ama başka nasıl anlatabilirdi ki? Kai ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. Çocuk gülümsüyor, hızla soluyordu ve alnında ince bir ter tabakası parlıyordu. Dans ediyordu muhtemelen. Kai’in gözleri yabancının bedeninde dolanmaya başladı. Lanet olsun, vücuda bak… Tezgaha yaslanmıştı, kalçasını çıkarmıştı ve Kai kıvrımlarını gözleriyle yemekle meşguldü. Karanlıkta bile Kai çocuğun kusursuz, süt beyazı tenini, koyu kahverengi saçlarını görebiliyordu.

Alt dudağını ısırarak Kai seksi kalçaya bir kez daha baktı. Tanrım, bu seksi kalçanın dikkatini çekmeye umutsuzca ihtiyacı vardı. “Lezbiyen Sevgili’yi dene.” Kai aniden söyledi ve yabancı şaşırarak ona dönmüştü.

“Affedersiniz?”

“Big Bad Voodoo Kooler’dan daha iyidir.” Kai omuz silkti ama çocuğun gül kırmızısı, ince dudaklarını ve pantolonunun önünü tarıyordu.

Çocuğun dudaklarında hafif bir sırıtış belirdi. Kai’yi inceliyordu, gözleri aşağı yukarı hareket ettikten sonra konuştu. “Eroticolada’nın en iyisi olduğunu düşünüyorum ben yine de.”

“Oh, gerçekten mi?” Kai doğrularak sırıttı. “Bull Rider kadar iyi değil ama.”

Diğerinin dudaklarından yumuşak bir kıkırtı kaçtı, başını eğerek iki yana salladı. “Wow. The Big Banana’yı denemelisin.”

“Memnuniyetle. Eğer sende Legspreader’ı denersen.”

“Watermelon Pucker Fucker. Ah, yani kokteyl demek istedim.”

“Tabiki. Bu harika.” Kai ayağa kalktı. Eğilerek kulağına fısıldadı. “Hiçbiri Wild Sex kadar güzel değil.”

“Pekala.” Kıkırdadı, elini kaldırarak Kai’in göğsüne koydu, dudakları kulağına sürtüyordu. “Bana bir içki al.”

“Hangisi?”

“Tiffany’s Wet and Ready.”

Big Bad Voodoo ile başladı ve bir şekilde birbirlerinin dudaklarını yemekle sonlanmıştı, Kai yatağa atıldığının farkında bile değildi.

******************************

“Tam bir şerefsizsin! Tüm gece seni bekledim!”

Kai’in Pazarları böyle geçiyordu, iki yıl sonra hep aynıydı.

Kahve makinasını alarak Kai mutfak tezgahına yöneldi ve telefonun hoparlörünü açtı. “Beklemeni söylemedim bebeğim.”

“Aman tanrım, özür dileme zahmetinde bile bulunmuyorsun?!”

Çok sinirlenmeden sakince favori kupasına kahvesini doldurdu. “Tamam. Özür dilerim.”

“Ugh!” Kyungsoo hırladı. “İnanılmazsın!”

“Hayır, uykuluyum ve hala pijamalarımlayım. Daha sonra dırdır eder misin bebeğim?” sakince sorarak tezgaha oturdu.

“Piç.”

“Seni seviyorum.” Kyungsoo’nun suratına kapatmasını bekledi ve iç çekerek ağzına gevrek attı. Kai’in çiğneme sesleri dışında apartman sessizdi. Kai mükemmel bir hayata sahipti. Pekala, mükemmel değil ama oldukça memnun edici. Şikayet edecek bir şeyi yoktu ve böyle olmayı seviyordu. Demlenmezse romantik olmazdı ama bir ilişkiyi neyin yürüteceğini biliyordu o yüzden neden deneme zahmetine girsin ki? İyi bir işi, güzel bir maaşı, tasasız bir hayatı vardı. Başka ne isteyebilirdi ki?

Kapı çaldığında Kai kafasını kaldırdı. Kim Pazar günü onu görmeye gelirdi ki? Şeytan Kyungsoo dün geceki aile yemeğine gitmediği için Kai’in kafasını duvarda ezmeye mi gelmişti? Kai tereddütle kalktı ve kapıya gitti. Açtığında yabancılarla karşılaştı.

“Kai.” Uzun boylu, bal rengi saçlı bir çocuk ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. “Selam.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırarak yabancının kollarına baktı. Tanrım, nasıl da tombul, şişko bir varlıktı o öyle. Hayır, hayran olunasıydı. Ama Kai’in bebeklere ve çocuklara alerjisi vardı. Birisine sahip olmak bile onu iğrendiriyordu.  Daha büyük, seksi varlığa çevirdi bakışlarını. “Selam. Yardımcı olabilir miyim?”

Çocuğun gülümsemesi kaybolurken ağzı açık kaldı.

“Kuchu.” Bebek söyledi ve çocuğun kulağını tuttu. “Nyu.” Varlığın dikkati Kai’ye döndü ve tombik parmağıyla Kai’yi gösterdi. “Kuchu!”

“Uh… beni hatırlamadın mı?” yabancı sordu.

“Uh… seni hatırlamalı mıyım?” Kai alay etti, bebeğin parmağını ısırmamak için kendini tutuyordu.

“Ben… Sehun.” Sehun, ya da her neyse, kaşını kaldırdı.

“Ku nyu nyu. Tutu…” çocuk donmuştu, yüzü buruşurken eliyle Sehun’un yakasını kavramıştı. Kai, şişko neşe yumağından geriye doğru kaçtı, muhtemelen kakasını yapıyordu. Iyyy, kakasını yapıyordu.

“Oh… Selam Sehun. Ama çağrışımda bulunmadı.” Kai kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak kafasını yana eğdi. “Sevimli bebek.”

“Evet. Senin.”

Kai bir an dondu ve sonra… “Hah! Çok komik!” gülmeye başladı. “Benim olduğunu söylediğini sandım.”

Sehun’un ifadesi ruhsuzdu ve Kai’in kahkahası yavaşça yok oldu. “İçeri geçip konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Hayır! Kafayı mı yedin?! Ne lan bu?!”

“Ya senin evin ya da polis karakolu.”

“Nesin lan sen?!” Kai yumruğunu emen bebeğe baktı. Hayır. Olamaz. Şu şişko onun bebeği olabilemez! Kai bunun düşünemez bile! Hayır, olmaz!”


	3. 1.Bölüm

“Tamam. Bu… nasıl oldu?” Baekhyun’un şaşkın ifadesi hem yüzüne hem sesine yansımıştı, açık ağzıyla halıda çıplak bir şekilde uzanan bebeğe bakıyordu. Hayatının nereye gideceğine şaşıran Kai ise Baekhyun’un yanında yüzünde aynı ifadeyle oturuyordu ve kusmuk kokan neşe yumağına bakıyordu.

“Biliyorsun Baekhyun.” Kai alçak sesiyle mırıldandı, gözleri garip bir uzaylı oyuncağını ısıran bebekteydi. “Zevk çubuğumu donut deliğine koydu ve sütümü içine bıraktım-“

“Yüce İsa, bebeğin nasıl olduğunu sormadım! Bebeklerin nasıl yapıldığını biliyorum. Demek istediğim, nerede yanlış gitti Kai?” Baekhyun elini Kai’in omzuna koyarak sordu. Kai ona sertçe bakarken Baekhyun gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak dudaklarını kapatmıştı.

“Komik olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

“Weh.” Bebek üfleyerek söyledi ve incelemeye devam ederek yeniden ağzına aldı.

Kai bebeğe kaşlarını çatıyordu ama iç çekti. “Kendimi öldüreceğim.”

“Henüz ölemezsin. Hala bebeğine bez bağlamak zorundasın.”

“O benim bebeğim değil!”

**************************

“Evet, senin!” Sehun bir saatlik tartışmanın sonunda sakinliğini kaybederek bağırdı. “Olmadığını söylemeyi kes!”

“Pekala, değil! Değil işte! Değil yav! Kahrolası değil!”

Sehun yumruklarını sıkarken daha çok kaş çattı. “Çok olgunsun.” Alaylandı. “O zaman dava mı açmamı istiyorsun? Kendi çocuğunun sorumluluğunu almadığın için bir dava?”

“Chupi.” Kai ayağındaki soğuk yakıcı hissi hissettiğinde yerinde zıpladı. Aşağıya baktığında şişko şeyin ona gülümsediğini ve kucağına alması için kollarını kaldırdığını gördü. Iyy. Kim böyle olacağını bilirdi ki…

Kai koltuktan kalkarak yumruklarını sıktı. “Dinle, sarışın. Kim olduğunu bilmiyorum ve sen aniden bebek Michelin ile ortaya çıkıp benim olduğunu söylüyorsun? Seni becermiş olabilirim ama asla korunmama aptallığını yapmadım.”

“İyi o zaman.” Sehun yerinden kalktı ve yerden bebeği aldı. “Daha önce önerdiğim gibi, DNA testi yaptıralım. O zaman Jae senin bebeğin mi değil mi görürüz.”

“Jeh Jeh!” bebek aniden cıvıldadı, heyecanlanmıştı ve kıkırdıyordu. Kai iğrenç ifadesiyle yüzünü buruşturdu ve Sehun’a döndü.

“Neden bunu yapmak isteyeyim ki?” Kai homurdandı.

“Çünkü paranın cebinde kalmasını istediğini biliyorum.”

******************************

“Ve?” Baekhyun çoktan gülmeye başlamıştı.

“%99.8 eşleşti.” Kai iç çekerek yüzünü avuçları arasına aldı, Baekhyun kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Bebek ani gürültüden dolayı şaşırarak bir an duraklamıştı.

“Ya sonra ne oldu?”

“Hikayeyi anlatmadım mı?! O zalim sürtük. Ne planı olduğunu biliyorum ama yakında ikisinden de kurtulacağım!”

“Bebek burada ne yapıyor o zaman? Bir adı var mı?”

“Adı umurumda değil.”  Kai oyuncağını yere vuran bebeğe sertçe baktı.  Birinci gün. Ve Kai aklını kaybetmeye başlamıştı çoktan. Lanet olası Sehun. “Ona Şişko ba-dam-yumağı diyorum.”

“Kim Şişko Ba-dam-yumağı, demek istedin sanırım.” Yeniden gülmeye başladı. “Eski aşığın bakman için mi bıraktı? Bu durumda, çocuk şiddet hattını arıyorum hemen.”

“Kes sesini. Nedenleri neler söylemedi ama bu kusmuk yığınına bir süre bakmamı istedi. Tanrım, onu öldüreceğim!”

“Koopi.” Şişko mırıldandı ve bir parmağını küçük pipisine götürdü. Bebeğim küçük penisi çekiştirerek oynamaya başlamasıyla Kai’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu, eğlenceli bir şeye bakıyor gibiydi bebek.

“Aman tanrım. O ne yapıyor öyle?!” Kai nefesini tuttu ve bebeğin elini uzaklaştırmak üzereydi.

“Pichu chu.” Bebek aniden bağırdı ve arkasını dönerek poposu çıplak bir şekilde emeklemeye başladı.

“Diyorum bak. Sana çekmiş.” Baekhyun alayla söyledi.

“Oh.” Kai sakince mırıldandı, kafasını eğerek bebeğin poposuna bakıyordu. “Kaçıyor.”

“Uh… Kai… sanırım onu yakalamalısın.”

Kai bir süre bebeği izledi. Geri dönmüyordu. Aslında Kai’den olabildiğince hızla emekleyerek uzaklaşıyordu. “Kaçıyor!” ayağa kalkarak Kai bebeğin arkasından koşturdu, bebeği yakalamak için eğilmişti. “Baekhyun! Yardım et! Tavuk yakalamaktan daha zor!”

“Abartıyorsun, seni velet.”

Kai, Şişko'yu sonunda yakalamıştı ve bebek koltuğa oturtulduğunda kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. “Kyungsoo’yu aramalıyım. Bebekler hakkında bir şeyler biliyordur.”

“Ona söyledin mi?!”

Kai iç çekti. “Evet.”

“Ne dedi?!”

**_*Flashback*_ **

“Aman tanrım, Kai! Bu harika!”

“Uh ney?” Kai erkek arkadaşını yanlış duymuştu galiba çünkü dramatik bir ayrılma sahnesi bekliyordu.

Kyungsoo ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. “Buna inanamıyorum.” Neşeyle söyleyerek geri çekildi. Kai hala şaşkındı. Arabada geriye yaslanırken Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Sonunda. En azından kendi ailemizi kurduğumuzda biraz sorumluluk sahibi olduğunu öğrenmiş oldum.”

“Bebeğim, beni yanlış duydun sanırım. Bebek yaptım. Bir yabancıdan. İki yıl önce. Artık kocaman bir şişko olmuş. İnan bana, bu bir hataydı.”

“Ee nolmuş? Bir çocuğun var. Ve iyi bir baba olacaksın, değil mi?”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne?”

“Kai.” Kyungsoo elini Kai’inkinin üzerine koydu ve gülümsedi. “Ailem senin tasasız ve sorumsuz olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama sanırım bu bir şans, sen en iyisi olacaksın. Şimdi bu senin şansın. İşleri ciddiye alabileceğini kanıtla. İyi bir baba ol. Ben karşı değilim. Sorumluluk sahibi bir partner isterim.”

**_*Flashback ends*_ **

“Sen bittin.”

“Şişko! Uslu dur!” Kai emrettiğinde bebek koltukta zıplamayı bıraktı ve kaşlarını çatmaya başladı.

“Chupi!”

Gözlerini devirerek Kai, Baekhyun’a döndü. “Kahrolası her akşam ona bakmak zorundayım?!”

“Ya bakmazsan?!”

“O zaman hapishaneye gideceğim.”

“Oh. Sehun, değil mi? Buna sana neden yapıyor? Yani, senin ne kadar yaramaz olduğunu anlarım ama bu çok fazla. Yazık sana.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Bebekle konuşuyordum.”

“Neden, sen-“

Yüksek sesli bir küt sesi duyuldu ve Kai o anda kendini kaybetti. Şişko koltukta oturmuş dudaklarını sarkıtmıştı ve gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu. “Hayıy.” Parmağıyla yere düşen Kai’in MacBook’unu göstererek sızlandı.

“İlginç.”

Kai ona sertçe bakarken bebek Kai’ye yaklaştı. Elini Kai’in baldırına koyarak Kai’in ifadesini görmek için yüzüne bakıyordu ama Kai bir şey demeyince Kai’in kucağına oturarak çıplak poposunu güzelce yerleştirdi.

“Iyy!! Kalk üzerimden!” Kai bebeği kaldırarak silkeledi.

Bebek kıkırdamaya başladı. “Hadi ama. Ona bez bağlamana yardım ederim, sonra uyuması için biraz süt vermeliyiz.” Baekhyun önerdi.

“Oh evet. Onu uyutmak isterim. Kalıcı olarak.” Kai sırıtmaya başladı ve bebeğin gülümsemesi yavaşça yok oluyordu. Şişko’nun gözleri yeniden yaşlarla parlarken Kai onu korkuttuğunu biliyordu. ihtiyacı olan son şey ağlayan bir yumaktı.

“Kai. Bence hayatın değişecek.”

“Chu.” Şişko elini uzatarak elini Kai’in alnına bastırdı. “Chu chu. Jeh. Chu.” Kai’in alnına vurdu ve elini geri çekti. Kai bir an durarak bebeğin gözlerine baktı. Kai’den aldığı muhtemelen tek şeydi. Uzun kirpikleri. Vay canına. “Tutu.” Bebek aniden söyledi ve sonraki dakika Kai sıcak, ıslak çişin göğsünü ısıttığını anladı.

Baekhyun’un kahkahası Şişko'yla beraber evde yayılırken Kai hayattan vazgeçmişti. “Sehun’u. Ara.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.


	4. 2.Bölüm

“İşimin ortasında beni çağırmak anlaşmamızda yoktu.” Kai kapıyı açınca Sehun’un ilk dediği şey buydu.

“Sana da merhaba, sarışın.” Kai homurdandı. “Kim kime bir iyilik yapıyor şu anda unutuyor muyuz?”

Sehun kaşını kaldırdı ve Kai’in yanında geçerek eve girdi. “Oh. Bu kim?” Baekhyun’a gülümsedi ve el sıkıştılar.

Sehun gibi gülümseyerek konuştu Baekhyun. “Ben Baekhyun. Kai’in tek arkadaşı.”

Kai’in boğazından bir hırlama döküldü.

“Anlıyorum. Bende Sehun.”

“Biliyorum. Şu sevimli bebeği yapan kişisin.”

“Güven bana. Hepsi benim.”

“Bu konuşma çok garip yerlere gidiyor.” Kai söyleyerek Sehun’u omzundan ittirip bebeğim oturarak oyuncaklarla oynadığı koltuğa sürükledi. “Bu. Çok. Sinirimi bozuyor.”

Sehun’un kaşları çatılmayla bir araya geldi. “Onun bir adı var.”

“Oh. Neydi? Oh beklesene, umurumda değil.”

Bebek kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı ve sonra gözleri Sehun’a kaydı. Hemen gülümsemeye başlamıştı ve kollarını Sehun’a uzattı. “Ki nyoo…” uykulu bir şekilde söyledi.

“Hey, Jae Jae.” Sehun neşeyle söyleyerek bebeği koltuktan aldı. “Neden giyinik değil?”

“Bez bağlayabilmem bile çok iyi bence.” Kai homurdanırken Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti.

“Pu choo choo.” Bebek mırıldandı, gözleri uykuluydu.

“Emziği nerede?” Sehun, Kai’ye sordu.

“Emzik ne be?”

“Tanrım! Sen inanılmazsın.”

Kai sırıtmaya başladı. Güzel. Bu iyiydi. Belki Sehun bezli bebeği alıp gidecekti. “Kahrolası çok yaramaz. Bunu yapabildiğime inanamıyorum.”

“Yaramaz mı?”

“Evet. Hayır, sor ona. Bekle. Bir şey yapacak.”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak gözlerini devirdi. “Yaramazlık mı yaptın bebeğim?” bebekle tatlı bir şekilde konuşmaya başlamıştı ve çok komikti!

Şişko’nun tek yaptığı gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra yumruğunu ağzına sokarak emmeye başlamaktı. Aniden başı Sehun’un omzuna düştü. “O senin düşmanın Kai.” Baekhyun, Kai’in yanında durarak fısıldadı.

“Yaramaz, huh? Kai, masum bir bebek hakkında şikâyet mi ediyorsun? Ne kadar olgun olmuşsun? Bebeğin çantası nerede?!”

Baekhyun çantayı Sehun’a uzatırken Kai orada durmuş yaramaz tavuğu nasıl masum olarak tanımladığını düşünüyordu. Sehun uyuyan bebeğe kıyafetlerini giydirdikten sonra,  Kai’in önünde durarak kaş çattı, kollarında Şişko vardı. “Ee. Şimdilik hoşça kal.” Kai söyledi. “Umarım seni bir daha görmem.”

“Onun babasısın.” Sehun sertçe söyledi. “Kimse gerçeği değiştiremez. En azından ona biraz ilgi göster.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını eğdikten sonra sırıtarak geri kaldırdı. “Tatlım, SENİN babacığın olmaya bayılırım ama artık olmaz. Çünkü sürtüksün.”

“Göt.” Sehun mırıldandı ve tombul yanağını Sehun’un omzuna yaslayarak uyuyan bebekle apartmandan çıktı. Bir bakıma… Güzeldi.

“Gördün. Böyle yapıyor.” Kai iç çekti, yanındaki Baekhyun olayı eğlenerek izliyordu. “Bu baba olayını yakında bırakacaktır.”

“Ben… Sanmıyorum Kai. Sehun… Senin kadar inatçı görünüyor.”

Kai homurdandı ve Baekhyun’u ittirdi. “İnatçı mı? O bir şeyin peşinde ve onu alır almaz gidecek. Ama içimden bir şey o çocuğu başıma bırakacak diyor.”

“Kimse seni düzeltemez.”

*******************

“Heyecanlandım.” Kyungsoo mırıldanarak kahvesinden bir yudum aldı, Kai’yle beraber el ele park alanına gidiyordu. İşte yorucu bir gün olmuştu ve Kai, Kyungsoo’yla bir şey yapacak havada değildi. “Sana benziyor mu?”

“Bilmem. Şişko yanaklarım mı var benim?” soru Kai’in niyetlendiğinden daha sert çıkmıştı. Telefonu cebinde titreşmişti. “Lanet olsun.”

“Ne oldu?”

“Felaket.” Mırıldanarak aramayı cevapladı. “Artık birbirimizi arama evresinde miyiz?”

“ ‘siktir lan’ evresindeyim.”  Sehun diğer hattan karşılık verdi. “Ne cehennemdesin sen? İşe geç kalıyorum!”

“Ne? Bekle, bebeği mi getiriyorsun?!”

Kai ayağının altındaki kaldırıma sertçe bakıyordu. “Senden çok nefret ediyorum.”

“Hala bekliyorum.”

Kai, Kyungsoo’ya bakarak zorla gülümsedi. “Yoldayım. Beş dakikaya orada olurum.”

“Olsan iyi edersin.”

“Neydi o?” Kai kapattığında Kyungsoo sordu.

“Hiç. Bebek bakıcılığına geç kalıyorum.”

Eve vardıklarında Sehun kollarında kıkırdayan bebekle dışarıda bekliyordu. “Sevimli küçük patates Jae Jae!”

“Jeh Jeh!” bebek güldü ve Sehun’un boynuna tutunarak sarıldı. Kai durmuştu. Neden bilmiyordu ama bu… Hayır, Kai tek kelime etmeyecekti. Kesinlikle sevimli falan DEĞİLDİ.

“Bu çok sinir bozucu.” Kai, Sehun’a yaklaşırken söyledi.

“Oh. Gelmişsin.” Sehun’un gülümsemesi Kyungsoo’yu görünce sönmüştü. “Pekâlâ, bu kim?”

“Sevgilim.” Sehun’un karşı çıkmasını beklemeden Kai kapıyı açtı.

“Sevgili.” Sehun kısık sesle söylerken Kyungsoo ona ters ters bakıyordu. “Tamam.” Homurdandı ve sonra kıkırdadı. “Neredeydin?”

“Meşguldüm. Merak edersin diye diyorum, benim de bir hayatım var. Yani, sevgilimle dışarıdaydım. Ve bir süre önce sana çok benzeyen bir kadın gördüm.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Sevgilinleyken beni mi düşündün?”

“Hm. Çirkindi.”

“Yoo pi!” bebek çığlık attı ve ellerini Kai’ye uzattı, muhtemelen kucağına almasını istiyordu. “Jeh. Yoo pi.”

Şişko eller… Şişko parmaklar… Şişko yanaklar… Hepsi şişko…ve… O kırmızı dudaklar…

Hayır. Kai bu küçük şeytana kanmayacaktı.

“Cidden mi Kai? Şununla mı yattın?” Kyungsoo homurdanmasıyla açıkça Sehun’u küçümsüyordu.

Sehun’un dudakları kıvrıldı. “Evet. Yatak arkadaşı konusunda bazı standartları vardı.” Whoa, bu iyi bir karşı atak olmuştu yine de. Ama Kai, Kyungsoo’nun sevgilisiydi.

“Gel buraya Şişko.” Kai bebeği Sehun’dan aldı. “Artık gidebilirsin.”

Sehun, Kyungsoo’ya bakarken memnun olmuş görünmüyordu. Pamuk ve ateş nasıl anlaşırdı zaten? “Al.” Sehun, Kai’ye bebek çantasını uzattı. “Bedenine losyon sür. Losyonu yemeyi seviyor o yüzden bundan başka losyon kullanma. Ve sonunda karnını koklamanı çok sever.”

“Böyle bir iğrençlik yapmayacağım.” Kai karşı çıktı ama hızla kulağına giren bebek parmağıyla susmuştu. “Lanet, kes şunu.”

“Eh eh weh.” Şişko kıkırdadı ve parmağını yeniden kulağa sokmaya başladı.

“Neden geceleri çalışıyorsun?” Kai irkilerek sordu. “Gece çalışan insanların karanlık yerlerde çalıştıkları söylenir biliyorsun. Fahişe falan mısın?”

“İğrenç kokuyorsun. Annen seni tuvalette falan mı yıkadı?” dedikten sonra bebeğin şakağını öptü ve Şişko’ya öpmesi için yanağını uzattı. “Bay bay Jae Jae. Al bakalım pu choo choo’n.” Emziği bebeğin ağzına verdi ve gitmeden önce gülümsedi.

“Çok sevimli.” Kyungsoo söyleyerek bebeğin başını okşadı. “Ama… O çocuk…”

“Biliyorum.” Kai sinirlenmiş görünüyordu ama gözlerini Sehun asansöre binene kadar Sehun’un arkasından alamamıştı. Tek bir şey hatırlamıyordu ama Sehun’la geceyi nasıl geçirdiğini merak ediyordu. Düşünceleri Şişko salyalı emziğini Kai’in dudağına bastırınca bölündü. “Ne lan bu!”

“Pu choo choo.” Bebek söyledi ve Kai’ye emziği emdirmeye çalıştı ama Kai eve girdiğinde Şişko emziği Kyungsoo’ya uzatarak emmesini istedi.

“Bir bebeğin var Kai.” Kyungsoo koltuğa otururken söyledi. Kai, Şişko’yu masaya koymuştu. Bebeğin dün gece Sehun’un göğsünde uyuyup uyumadığını merak ediyordu. Filmlerdeki gibi. “Farklı bir his olacağını düşünmüştüm. Ama şimdi… Kıskanıyorum.”

“Pu choo choo.” Kai mırıldandı ve emziği Şişko’nun ağzına soktu. “Uslu ol ve sana sütünü vereceğim.”

“Dinliyor musun?”

“Uh? Evet.”


	5. 3.Bölüm

 

“Ne yaptım…” heyecanlanmaksızın Kai iç çekti, bir kolunu alnına koyarak yayılmıştı. Tabi, çocuklarına bakan bekâr babaları duymuştu ama kendisinin o kervanda olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Şimdi kondomların hayati önemini çok iyi anlıyordu ama artık çok geçti. Çoktan ellerinde şişko bir bezli yumak vardı ve gizlice Hawaii’ye kaçmadığı sürece kurtuluşu yoktu. Birkaç saat sonra Şişko burada olacak ve Kai’in hayatını kurutacaktı. Olay şu ki, Kai bebeği suçlayamıyordu. Kendisiydi suçlu olan. Babacan bir tip değildi ve bir bebek aniden kucağına verildiğinde ne olabilirdi ki? Kaos. Kai bebeğe nasıl bakacağını bilmezdi. Ve düşününce, sadece dört gün olmuştu. O dört günde Şişko’nun bezini iki kere değiştirmişti yine de. Ne bebeğin altındaki pislikle rahatını umursuyordu ne de bebeğin rahatını. Ağzındaki emzikle her yerde dolanmasına izin verirken kendi hayatına devam ediyordu. En zor kısım ise Şişko tam bir kaza makinasıydı.

Bebek sevimliydi. Aynı Sehun gibi.

Çalan kapı zili Kai’yi düşüncelerinden çıkarmıştı ve yüzünü ovuşturarak koltuktan kalktı. İğrenç, Sehun sevimli falan değildi. Kai’in hayatının zalimiydi. Ve şişko ise onun minyon hali. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kai, Sehun’un ona böyle işkence etmekten ne kazanacağından emin değildi.

Kimin geldiğini merak ederek kapıyı açtığında Sehun’la karşılaştı Kai. “İki saat erkencisin. Çok önemli değil.”

“Nyaaa.” Şişko ağzı kulaklarında Sehun’un kollarında çırpınıyordu ve onu görmezden gelen Kai’ye uzanıyordu. “Pohpeh!”

“Araba anahtarlarını al.” Sehun emretti.

“Ne? Neden?”

“Alışverişe gidiyoruz.”

“Ne için?” Kai kaş çattı.

“Jae’ye işkence ediyorsun. Ve bunun için tutuklanabilirsin.”

“İşkence mi ediyorum?! Nedenlerin düzgün olsun. Kusmuk kokarak her yere emekleyen ben değilim. Evin yarısını yıkan ben değilim.”

“Bu yüzden alışverişe gitmemiz lazım.” Sehun gülümsedi ve bir an Kai bakışlarının Sehun’un dudaklarına takıldığını fark etti. Lanet olası Sehun hakkında bir şey hatırlamaması garipti. Pekâlâ, hatırlamak istiyor muydu?

Kai boğazını temizleyerek güzelce giyinmiş, dışarı çıkmaya hazır bebeğe baktı. “Beni biraz beladan kurtaracak mı?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

********************

“Hepsini alacak mıyız?” Kai’in sesi fısıltı halindeydi, Sehun’un arabaya doldurduklarına ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Boo boo boo!” Şişko aksiyon figürünü Kai’ye doğru sallayarak söyledi, arabada oturuyordu. “Puchi kupu choo?” oyuncağı tombul yüzdeki neşeli bir gülümsemeyle Kai’ye uzattı.

“Hey, cidden tüm bu yiyecekleri alacak mısın?!” kavanozları inceleyen Sehun’a bağırdı.

“Ona asla çilek kavanozunu verme. Kızarıklık yapıyor.” Sehun mırıldanarak kavanozu arabaya koydu. “Yoğurda, yaban mersinine ve beze ihtiyacım var.”

“Tanrım! Şişko olmasına şaşmamalı!” Kai eliyle bebeği göstererek söyledi, yanlarından geçen yaşlı kadının onlara baktığını fark etmişti. Dudaklarını büzerek Kai sessizce Sehun’u takip ediyordu. Sehun mısır ve turunçgillerden alırken bebek kollarını savurarak hımlıyordu. “Neden dans ediyor?”

“Müzik.” Sehun mırıldanırken beş şişe yoğurt tutuyordu. Kai markette çalan şarkıyı dinlemek için durdu ve Kai’in kolunu kavrayan bebeğe kaş çattı. Şişko parlak bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra ağzını ‘O’ şekline sokup kolunu bıraktı.

“Pu choo choo?” bebek Kai’ye sordu. “Tukyu chi? Chupi.”

Yüzünü buruşturarak ve bebeği susturmak isteyerek, Kai taze kavanoz almak için eğilen Sehun’un arkasına yanaştı ve Sehun’un arka cebine elini soktuğunda diğeri hızla doğruldu. Emziği çıkarttıktan sonra Kai, Sehun’a baktı. “Ne?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Nereye dokunduğuna dikkat et, ahmak.” Kai’yi ittirdi ve başka reyona yöneldi. Şaşırarak Kai, Sehun’u kızarttığını fark etti. Arabaya dönerek Şişko şarkı söylemeye başlamadan önce emziği ağzına soktu ve arabayı Sehun’un arkasından itmeye başladı.

“Sadece mama sütünü içer.” Sehun birkaç süt şişesini arabaya koyarken açıkladı. Kai ona bakıyordu ve bu sefer Sehun fark etmişti. “Neye bakıyorsun?”

“Uh… Hiç.” Kai ensesini kaşıyarak mırıldandı. “Hepsi bu kadar mı? Bunları ödedikten sonra züğürt olacağım.”

“Bebeğin olması pahalıdır.”

“Ve bizim bebeğimiz çok pahalı.” Kai homurdandı ama bebeğin elini kendi elinde hissettiğinde donmuştu. Şişko emziğini hızla emerken tombik parmaklarını Kai’in eklemlerinde dolaştırıyordu. Sehun’a baktığında Sehun gülümsüyordu ama Kai’in bakışını fark edince hemen gülümsemesini sakladı. “Neye sırıtıyorsun?”

“Hiç.” Bez reyonuna yönelmişti. “Az önce bizim bebeğimiz dedin.”

**************************

“Bir beşik?! Gerçekten mi?!” Kai saçlarını yolmak istiyordu. Ya da daha iyisi, Sehun’un saçlarını yolmak. “Bu nedir ya?! Eliyle lazımlığı gösteriyordu.

“Lazımlık. Yani onu köşede gazetenin üzerine çiş yaptırmaktansa, işini lazımlıkla yapmasına izin vereceksin.” Sehun söyledi ve satıcı kız Kai’ye sertçe bakıyordu.

Gergince güldükten sonra Kai mırıldandı. “Onu gazeteye çiş yaptırmam.”

“Şimdilik ihtiyacımız olanlar bunlar sanırım.”

Kai hepsini ödediğinde vazgeçmişti. “Mutlu musun?”

“Oğlun şimdi mutlu olacak Kai.”

Bir nedenden bu Kai’yi sersemletmişti. Dondurmasını yiyen Şişko’ya baktı, dondurmanın çoğu ağzı yerine yüzündeydi. Arabaya yükledikten sonra Kai burada ne yaptığını merak etti. Reddedebilirdi. Yarı yolda eve gidebilirdi ama hayır, buradaydı ve onları eve bırakıyordu. “Dondurmayı koltuğa dökecek.”

Sehun sırıttı. “Bebeklerden nefret ediyor gibisin.”

Kai güldü ama sonra ciddileşti birden. “Evet, ediyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi? Ama… Sevgilin var, değil mi? Onunla bebek yapmayı planlamıyor musun?”

“Whoa, arka koltuktakinden sonra, sence başka bebek ister miyim?”

Sehun bir süre sessiz kaldı. “O mutlu bir bebek Kai.”

“Buna ne şüphe.”

“Hayır. Yani, gerçekten mutlu. Şimdi. Ama babasının kim olduğunu bilmediğini öğrendiğinde mutlu olmayacaktı. Hiç onu uyuttun mu?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı.

“Bu gece dene. Çok, çok güzel uyuyor.” Kai, Sehun’a kaçamak bir bakış attı ve bir süre birbirlerine bakarken arkadaki sesle beraber an mahvolmuştu.

“Lanet olsun! Kustu!”

“Delirmeyi kes. Kenara çek.”


	6. 4.Bölüm

“Tüm arabam mahvoldu!”

“Bunu görüyor musun Jae?”

“Jeh Jeh!” bebek heyecanla bağırarak ellerini salladı.

“Bu senin drama kraliçesi baban.”

Kai, Sehun’a ve kusma makinasına ters ters baktı. “Ben onun babası değilim.” Tısladı ve evinin kapısını açtı. Sehun’un ifadesindeki düzlük Kai’in karşı çıkmalarından bıktığını gösteriyordu. “Yaptığı için ödeyeceksin.”

“Oh evet, çünkü o sadece benim, değil mi? Ondan tek sorumlu olan benim, değil mi?” eve girdi ve bebek çantasını yere koyduktan sonra Jae’yi yere bıraktı. “Al, bebeğim.”

“Pu choo choo!” şişko çığlık attı ve emziği almak için ağzını kocaman açtı. Sehun bebeğe eğildiğinde Kai başını yana eğerek Sehun’un kalçasını inceliyordu. Vay canına. İki yıl önce Kai’in bu mükemmelliği neden yatağa attığı belliydi. Dudaklarını yalayarak kıvrımlı, C-şekilli kalçaya ağzının suyunu akıtıyordu ve şaplak atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Sehun bebeğe veda öpücüğü verdikten sonra doğrulduğunda Kai hemen gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Bu gece erken gelmeye çalışacağım.” Sehun mırıldanarak çoktan sehpanın altına doğru emekleyen Şişko’ya baktı, garip bir nedenden sehpanın altında oturarak oynamayı seviyordu.

“Her neyse.”

Sehun bir süre Kai’ye bakarken hareket etmedi ama daha sonra konuştu. “Onu çok sinir bozucu buluyorsun, değil mi?”

“Anlayamazsın.”

“Hiç 2 yıldır hamilelik ve bebeğe bakmakla ne kadar acı çektiğimi düşündün mü?”

Kai çenesini çıktı, suçlanacak biri olmadığına ikna etmeye çalışıyordu kendini. “Benim sorunum değil. Aldırabilirdin.”

Sehun kısa bir kahkaha koyuverdi. “Gerçekten mi Kai? Bu kadar mı alçalıyorsun? Ona bir bak. Sence ona sahip olduğum için hiç pişman oldum mu? Hayır Kai. Onu bana verdiğin için sana teşekkür etmeliyim aslında.”

Kai ne cevap vereceğini bilemeyerek başını eğdi.

************************

“Poo poo… kunyi nyi… la la la… boo boo boo.” Kai, Şişko’nun şarkı söylemeyi nereden öğrendiğini bilmiyordu ama çok sinir bozucuydu. Sinir bozucuydu çünkü buna alışmaya başlamıştı. Ve komik kısmı ise bebeğin tombul yanakları Şişko ne zaman bir şeyler mırıldansa şişiyordu, yumuşak yanakları sallanıyordu ki Kai bunun büyük bir adam için iğrenç olduğunu düşünüyordu ancak bir bebek olduğu için buna sevimlilik deniyordu.

“Sanırım Sehun seni çok şımartmış.” Kai bilgisayarına yazarken söyledi. Şişko sehpanın altında oyuncaklarıyla oynuyordu.

“Eh ehe!” bebek kıkırdadı ve sonra Kai ayağında keskin bir acı hissetti.

“Ouch!” ayağını çekti ve eğilerek ayak parmağını ısıran bebeğe sertçe baktı. Şişko karnının üzerine uzanmış salyası akan ağzıyla Kai’ye sırıtıyordu. Bebek donarken gülümsemesi aniden kayboldu.

“Tutu.”

Kai’in kaşları anlamını anlayınca çatıldı. “Oh lanet olsun! Lanet lanet lanet!” koltuktan kalkarak bebeği kaldırdı ve tuvalete koşturdu. “Hayır, hayır, tut biraz, henüz çiş yapma!” şişkoyu kendinden uzak tutarak Kai tuvalete girdi ve bebeğin bezini çıkararak yeni lazımlığına oturttu. Şişko’nun gözleri kocaman oldu ama sonra ördek şeklindeki lazımlığına sırıttı. Ördeğin başına uzandı ve tutarak çiş yapmaya başladı. Kai’in neredeyse göğsü kabarmıştı. Bu bir şekilde başarıydı.

Kai bir şekilde bebeğin poposunu temizlemeyi başardığında, bez almak için eğildi ama arkasını döndüğünde Şişko bıraktığı yerde yoktu. Kai gözlerini devirdi. Ne bekliyordu? Bebeğin uslu durmasını mı?

“Şişko!”

“Poo!” bebeğin neşeli sesini oturma odasından duyuyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak Kai bebeğe bakmak için yatak odasından çıktı. Çıplak poposuyla bebek sığınağı olan sehpanın altına emekliyordu.

“Oh… Şişko? Şişko neredeymiş?”

Bebeğin sessiz kıkırtısıyla hızla emeklediğini fark etti. Kendi kendine sırıtarak Kai, Şişko’nun arkasından gitti. “Chu pu ku chu.” Bebek sessizce mırıldanarak sehpanın yanına vardı ve altına saklandı.

“Amanın, bulamıyorum.” Kai yalandan nefesini tuttu ve bilerek sehpadan uzaklaştı, bebeğin kıkırtılarını sevmişti. “Nereye gitti ki? Burada mı?” koltuğun arkasına baktı, yarı çıplak bebeğin güldüğünün epey farkındaydı. “Hm. Burada değilmiş. Burada mı?!” bağırdı ve sehpanın altına baktı. Bebek bağırarak gülmeye başladı.

“Koopi.” Penisine dokunarak söyledi.

“Iyy, dokunma ona. Çık dışarı.”

“Koopi koopi.” Penisini tutup çekiştiriyordu.

“Aman tanrım, şunu çekiştirmeyi bırak!” Kai elini uzattı ve bebeğin kolundan tutarak dışarı çıkardı. “Sana şaplak atmamı mı istiyorsun? Penisinle oynama.”

Şişko dudaklarını sarkıttı ve Kai’in elini tuttu. “Pi poochoo kupu nana chu.” Başını sallayarak Kai’ye söyledi. “Tooki koopi.”

“Ah!” bebek elini küçük penisine götürdüğünde Kai bağırdı. “Ona dokunmam ben!” bebeği kucağına altı ve altına bez bağlamak için koltuğa yatırdı. Şişko kıkırdamaya devam ederken Kai intikam almak için mükemmel bir plan kurmuştu kafasında. “Ooooh. Gıdıklanıyorsun, huh? Buna ne dersin, huh? Sevdin mi?” bebeğin karnını bilerek gıdıklamaya başladı ve Şişko gülmeye başladı. Sızlanma ve kahkaha arası ses Kai’in kulaklarını çınlatıyordu ama Şişko sinirlenene kadar gıdıklamaya devam etti. Kai’in ellerini ittirdi ve yüzündeki kaş çatmayla bir parmağını suçlayıcı bir şekilde Kai’ye uzattı.

“Chuu! Toopu chukuku!” Kai’yi azarlıyordu.

Şaşırarak Kai geri çekildi ve boğazını temizledi. Ne yapıyordu? Bir bebekle mi oynuyordu? Hayır. Bu şeytan emekleyerek derisinin içine işlemiş olabilir miydi?

Çalan zil sesi onu zıplatırken Şişko dizlerinin üzerine kalkmaya çabalıyordu. “Burada kal.” Kai dizleri üzerinde kalkmayı başaran bebeği geri yatırdı. Sehun her zamankinden erken gelmişti. “Selam.”

Sehun’un dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ama yorgun görünüyordu. “O nerede?”

“Uh…” Kai koltuktan inmek için çabalayan Şişko’ya baktı. “O… Uhm… Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Tabi.”

Kai evden çıktı ve ellerini ceplerine soktu. “Bilmek hakkım değil biliyorum ama… Ne iş yaptığını merak ediyorum. Hayatta kalmak için.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Bu birazdan fazla oldu ama olsun. Neden bilmek istiyorsun?”

“Senin hakkında bir şey bilmemem biraz garip ve sen benim hakkımda çok şey biliyorsun.”

Sehun’un gülümsemesi kaybolmamıştı. Kai ona saçma bir şey sormuş gibi Kai’ye sırıtıyordu. “Gerçekten fahişe olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Hayır… Yani umursamam. Sadece bilmek istedim.”

“Endişelenme. Bir eğitim kurumunda öğretmenlik yapıyorum.”

“Ohh…” Kai gülümsedi. “Anladım.”

“Eğer şüphelerin gittiyse, bebeğimle eve gidebilir miyim?”

“Bekle. Eğleniyordu.”

Sehun, Kai’in omzundan baktı ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Koltuktan inmek için çabalıyor.”

“Her neyse, nerede yaşıyorsun?”

“Whoa. O şekilde işe yaramaz Kim Kai, bebeğimin babası.” Sehun bir parmağıyla Kai’in göğsünü dürttü ama Kai bileğini yakaladığında donmuştu. Bir anlığına gözleri birbirine kilitlenmişti, solukları kesilmiş ve dudakları bir şey söylemek için aralanmıştı. Kai ne zaman Sehun böyle bir şey dese bu çocukla bebeği nasıl yaptığını merak ediyordu.

“Pekâlâ, nasıl işe yarıyor o zaman?” Kai bileğini bıraktı.

Sehun’un dudakları kıvrıldı. “Beni randevuya çıkarmalısın.

Kai gülmeye başladı. “Yo. Sevgilim var.”

“Ee? Benden çocuğun var.”

Kai buna bir şey diyememişti.


	7. 5.Bölüm

“Yemin ederim, Kai eğer yarın gelmezsen ayrılırız. Anladın mı?!”

“Hm. Tamam.”

“Düzgün giyin. Aptal tüylü ceketini giyme. Lacivert takım giy.”

“Tamam.”

“Anneme çiçek al. Laleleri sever.”

“Tamam.” Kai telefonu kulağıyla omzu arasına sıkıştırırken boynu acımıştı.

“Eğer istersen bir pasta alabilirsin.”

“Pu choo choo!”

“Pardon?”

“Hayır, hayır. Ben değildim.” Kai inledi ve Şişko’nun kollarını tutarak sehpaya sabitledi. “Şişko’nun bezini değiştirmeye çalışıyorum ama parmağımı ısırmak istiyor. Yamyam.”

“Tanrım. Sadece sen kendi oğluna yamyam dersin.” Kyungsoo homurdandı.

Bebek karnının üzerine dönmeye çalıştı ama Kai onu tuttu. “Uslu dur yoksa ayak parmaklarını yerim!”

“Kai?”

“Uh? Bir dakika.” Telefonu bırakarak bebeği tutmak için doğruldu. “Pu choo choo mu istiyorsun?” bebeğin almak için çabaladığı emziği aldı. “O zaman uslu dur.”

“Pu choo choo!” Şişko çığlık attı, biricik emziğine bakıyordu ve yakalamaya çalışıyordu ama Kai geri çekmişti. Sehun ne yapardı, Kai merak ediyordu. Muhtemelen aptal ninniler söylüyordu, Kai kesinlikle bunu yapmayacaktı.

Telefonu yeniden aldı ama Kyungsoo kapatmıştı. İç çekerek, dikkatini yeniden inatçı bebeğe verdi. “Tamam. Onu sana vereceğim ve sende uslu olacaksın, tamam mı?” emziği Şişko’nun ağzına verdi ve sonunda bebek sakinleşmişti. Kai hızla hareket ederek bezi bağladıktan sonra losyon şişesini aldı. Bu en zor kısımdı.

Emziğini hızla emerken bebek Kai’in losyonu karnına sıkmasını izliyordu. Emziği ağzından çıkardı ve Kai’in ellerine saldırmak için hazırlandı. Yüzünde kocaman sırıtmayla, Kai losyonu karnına ve kollarına sürecekken Şişko, Kai’in bileğini küçük eliyle tuttu. “Kupu chu eeku!” Kai ona izin vermediğinde Şişko sinirle sızlandı.

“Tamam. Al.” Elini bebeğin yüzüne uzattı ve Şişko hemen Kai’in avucunu emmeye başladı. Bir an Kai bebeği izledi. Lanet, Sehun ve o sevimli bir bebek yapmışlardı. Yanakları Sehun’un hatasıydı. Kai’in eline tutunarak bebek Kai’in serçe parmağındaki losyonu yaladı ve bileğini bıraktı.

“Moomi.”

“Hayır. Meme yok. Çok küçüksün.” Kai mırıldandı ve bebeği sehpadan aldı. Şişko sırıttı ve Kai küçük dişlerini fark etmişti.

“Moomi.”

Kai kaş çatarak ne olabileceğini merak etti. Sonra Sehun’un bebeğin karnına üflenmesini sevdiğini söylediğini hatırladı. Tabiki, tüm bebeklerin karın zamanı vardı. Yutkunarak Kai bebeğin karnına baktı ve sonra garipçe eğildi. Yavaşça burnunu Şişko’nun karnına sürttü ve sesli kıkırtıyı duyunca şaşırdı. Bebek Kai’in ellerinde kıvranıyordu. “Tamam. Bu kadar yeter. Sütünü içtin, gazını çıkardın, işedin, gecemi mahvettin, yani şimdi uyku zamanı.” Bebeği koltukta yanına yatırdı ama şişko dizleri üzerinde doğruldu. Ellerini kıpırdatarak Kai’ye ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Ne var? Uyu hadi.”

Şişko sızlanma-kıkırdama arası ses çıkardı ve Kai’ye emekleyerek dikkatle bir elini Kai’in kucağına koydu. “Cha?”

“Hayır. Uyu.”

Bebek diğer elini de Kai’in baldırına koydu. Bebek kucağına çıkarken Kai donmuştu. Bez dışında bir şey giymediği için yerleşti ve başını Kai’in karnına yasladı. Yutkunarak Kai bir koluyla bebeği tuttu ve koltuğa uzandı, başını koltuğun başlığına koymuştu. Bebeğin göğsünde olmasına tüm bedeni tepki gösteriyordu. Emziği bebeğin ağzına verdi ve Şişko’nun sırtını okşamaya başladı. Neden kalbi hızlanmıştı?

Aniden kapı zili çaldı. Derin nefes alarak Kai kollarında yarı uykulu bebekle ayağa kalktı. “Neredeyse uyuyacaktı.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve kollarını uzattı. İlk kez Kai’in kalbi bebeği verirken acımıştı. Ama yine de verdi. “Yarın boşsun. Pazar günü.” Sehun bebeğin yanağını öptükten sonra söyledi.

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Uyuyacaktı. Uh… Eve bırakayım mı?”

“Hayır.” Sehun’un ifadesi şaşkın ama eğlenmiş görünüyordu. “Sonunda ona insan gibi seslenmeye başlamışsın.”

Kai ensesini kaşıdı. “Yani yarın gece burada olmayacak, değil mi? İyi. Benimde randevum vardı.

“Randevudan bahsetmişken, bana bir tane borçlusun.” Sehun eğilerek Kai’in yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Onunla ilgilendiğin için teşekkürler.”

Şaşırarak Kai aptal gibi sırıtmaya başladı. “Pekâlâ… Buna zorlandığımı unutmayalım!” bağırdı ve kapıyı çarparak kapattı.

********************

“Canım benim!” Kyungsoo’nun annesi kapıyı açınca bağırmıştı. Ufak, tefek bir kadındı, muhtemelen Kyungsoo’dan kısaydı.

“İyi akşamlar Bayan Do.” Kai en güzel gülümsemesini takınarak kadına çiçeği uzattı.

“Ah, en sevdiğim.” Burnunu lalelere gömerek kokusunu içine çekti ve başını kaldırdı. “Sonunda, müstakbel damadımla tanışıyorum.”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Gergince gülerek eve girdi. “Oh, işte gecenin yıldızı!” başka bir gürleme Kai’yi şaşırtmıştı. Baba Do. “Hoş geldin oğlum.” Adama Kai’ye kocaman sarılmıştı.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Bay Do.”

“Hadi ama. Bana Bay demek zorunda değilsin.” Geri çekilerek söyledi. “Efendim yeterli olacaktır.”

Kai kaşını kaldırmamaya çalıştı. “Efendim.”

“Kai.” Sonunda Kyungsoo gelmişti. Kai’in koluna girerek yanağını öptü. “Ee, anne, baba? Ne düşünüyorsunuz?”

“Çok yakışıklı bir genç adam.” Annesi Kai’in kolunu okşayarak konuştu. “İçeri geçin. Soğukta donmak mı istiyorsunuz?”

Tüm aile Kai’yi yemek odasına sürüklemişti ve Kyungsoo’nun yanına oturtulmuştu. “Yakışıklı görünüyorsun.” Kyungsoo elini Kai’in baldırında gezdirerek fısıldadı.

“Sende öyle.” Kai fısıldayarak sırıttı.

“Tamam, şimdi sessiz olun.” Kyungsoo’nun yüzü kızarmıştı.

“Ee, Kai. O gün tanışamamamız talihsizlik oldu.” Bay Do konuşurken Kyungsoo’nun annesi servis yapıyordu.

“Evet…efendim. Çok üzgünüm.”

“Kyungsoo bize işte meşgul olduğunu söyledi. Bu iyi bir şey. Daha çok çalışırsan oğlumla evlenme şansın daha da artar.” Adam gülüyordu ama Kai taş kesilmişti.

“Biliyor musun baba, Kai-“ Kyungsoo’nun sesi Kai’in telefonuyla kesilmişti. Kai’ye sinirle baktı.

“Affedersiniz.” Kai mırıldandı ve aramayı görmezden gelmek için telefonu kapatacaktı ama arayanı görünce durdu. “Uh… Bunu cevaplamam lazım. İzninizle.” Hızla odadan çıkarak Sehun’un aramasını cevapladı. “Ne var?”

“Kai, buraya gelebilir misin?” Sehun’un sesi delirmiş gibi çıkıyordu. “Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum… Tanrım, hastaneyi aradım onu getirmemi istediler. Korkuyorum. Ne ya-“

“Hey, hey. Neler oluyor?”

“Jae.” Sesi ağlamaklı çıkıyordu. “Ateşler içinde yanıyor Kai. Ve zorla soluyor. Buraya gelebilir misin?”

“Hemen geliyorum.” Kai hızla kapattı ve yemek odasına döndü. “Özür dilerim ama gitmem lazım.”

“Ne?!” Kyungsoo yerinden kalktı ama Kai onu beklemeden oradan çıktı. “Kai!”

“Sonra açıklarım.”

Kyungsoo kolunu kavrayarak onu durdurdu. “Ciddi misin?!” tısladı.

“Oğlum hasta, tamam mı?”

“Başka bir ebeveyni var, değil mi?”

“Gitmem lazım Kyungsoo. Sana telafi ederim bunu.” Kolunu kurtardı.

“Kai, ailem senin için önemli değil mi? Bu benim için önemli! Yıllarca yanında değildi ve şimdi neden sana ihtiyacı var?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı, kalbi sıkışıyordu. “Bunu seninle tartışmaya zamanım yok.” Mırıldandı ve kapıdan çıktı.


	8. 6.Bölüm

“Neler oldu?!” Kai kapı açılır açılmaz bağırmıştı. Sehun’un evine çok az dikkatini vermişti ama genel olarak küçüktü.

Sehun’un kırmızı gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. “Bilmiyorum Kai.” Kai’in cevabını beklemeden bir odaya girdi. Kai hızla arkasından gitti ama odaya bakamadan Sehun kollarında avazı çıktığı kadar ağlayan ve battaniyeye sarılı bebekle çıkmıştı. Kai refleks olarak elini Şişko’nun alnına koydu ve yandığını hissedince nefesini tuttu.

“Hadi.” Vakit kaybetmeden onları evden çıkardı.

“Bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı.” Sehun titrek bir sesle mırıldandı.

“İyileşecek.” Ama bebeğin sesli ağlamalarını duyduğu her saniye bir işkence gibiydi. Dürüst olmaz gerekirse Kai bebeğin bu yanını hiç bilmiyordu. Acı çekiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Bin.” Arabaya vardıklarında Sehun’u arabaya bindirdi.

“Shh shh.” Sehun bebeği susturmaya çalışıyordu ama Şişko ağlamaya devam ediyordu ve yüzü domates gibi kızarmıştı.

“Neden ağlıyor?”

“Yüksek ateşten yanıyor. Tanrım. Kimi arayacağımı bilmiyordum.”

“Endişelenme. Fuzz Ball’ı iyi tut. İyi olacaksınız.”

*********************

Hastaneye vardıklarında Kai acil odasına girerek hemşire çağırdı. “Sorun ne gibi duruyor?” hemşire Şişko’yu kollarına alırken sordu.

“Ateşi var. Ve sürekli ağlıyor.”

Hemşire hızla odaya girdiğinde Sehun, Kai’in yanında nefesini tutmuştu. “Hey, onunla gidebilirsin.” Kai kısık sesle söyledi ve elini Sehun’un sırtına koyarak ittirdi.

Sehun bebekle gittiğinde Kai sonunda soluklanmıştı ve kayıt yaptırmaya gitti. “İsim?” hemşire sordu.

“Uh… Jae.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Soyadı?”

“Ne? Gerekli mi?”

“Evet.”

Nefesini tuttu. “Kim. Kim Jae.”

“Yaş?”

“11 aylık… Sanırım.”

“Kim getirdi onu?”

“Ben?”

“Evet, bayım ama çocuğun nesi oluyorsunuz?” hemşire sordu.

Kai dudağını ısırarak iç çekti. “Babası.”

“Burayı imzalayın lütfen.”

Kai bir an forma baktı. “Ebeveyn” kısmına gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve derin nefes alarak imzaladı. “Özel oda ayarlayın.”

Hemşire başıyla onayladı. “Lütfen, oturun.”

Sonraki saat Kai bekleme odasında kalarak ayağını yere vuruyordu ve elleri titriyordu. “İyi bir çocuk ol Şişko.” Alçak sesle mırıldandı. “Neden hastasın biliyor musun? Çünkü çok yiyorsun!” başını duvara yasladı. “Tombul yanakların ve yumak gibisin.” Kaşlarını çattı. “Siktir. Kendimle konuşuyorum.” Sehun gülümseyerek sonunda görünmüştü, yeniden özgürce nefes alabiliyordu. “O nasıl?”

“İyi. Ağlamayı kesti. Ateşi düşüyor.” Sehun açıkladı ve kollarını Kai’in bedenine sararak yüzünü Kai’in omzuna yasladı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Uh…” Kai’in nefesi teklemişti, aniden ürpermişti. Sehun dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle geri çekildiğinde Kai gülümsemek istemişti. “Teşekkür etmek için doktorlara da sarıldın mı?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve sırıtarak Kai’in göğsünü dürttü. “İnsanları sarılmayı sevmem.” Sandalyeye çöktü ve Kai yanına oturdu.

“Pekâlâ, bebeğin oldukça ters. Yakaladığı her fırsatta bana sarılıyor. Sadece bana değil, bacağıma ve koluma da, biliyorsun her yere sığıyor. Lanet, bizi çok korkuttu, değil mi?”

“İyi bir hastane ve her şey için teşekkürler. Pahalı olmalı.”

“Şişko pahalıya mal oluyor, değil mi? Her zaman en iyisine ihtiyacı var. Oynaması için eline kâğıt torba verdiğimde onu kenara atıp Superman oyuncağını istediğini biliyor musun?” Kai hala bebeğin kâğıt torbaya ne olduğunu bilmiyormuş gibi şaşkınca bakışını hatırlıyordu.

“O bir köpek yavrusu değil.”

“Hayır. Bir köpek yavrusu pançak pançak bakıp ekstra sütü alırdı. Tanrım, ne acı.”

Sehun hala ona gülümsüyordu ve Kai yalandan sertçe baktı.

“Ne var?”

“Hiç.” Sehun omuz silkti. “İstersen eve gidebilirsin.”

“Hayır. Şişko yumağı iyi olana kadar bir yere gitmeyeceğim…” Sehun kaş çatınca sustu.

“O bir bebek. Neden bir bebekle bu kadar geriliyorsun?”

“Gerilme değil. Pekâlâ, evet, benden daha sevimli ve muhtemelen gelecekte benden daha fazla azgın olacak-“ Sehun’un dudaklarıyla susmuştu. Siktir… O yumuşak dudaklar… Yumuşak ve lezzetli… Kai’in daha önce tattığı dudaklar. Ufacık bir dudaklarının sürtünmesi Kai’in karnındaki kelebekleri harekete geçirmişti ve Sehun geri çekildiğinde Kai kekelemeye başladı. “S-sen… K-kızarıyorsun…”

Sehun alt dudağını ısırdı ve gülümsedi. “Sende kızarıyorsun.”

Kai doğrularak dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve Sehun’dan bakışlarını kaçırdı. Tanrım, neden bu kadar gergin davranıyordu? Alt tarafı bir öpücüktü ve tanrı aşkına onlar çoktan bir bebek yapmıştı. “Güzel. Beraber kızarıyoruz.” Boğuk bir sesle mırıldandı ve sessiz kaldılar.

**************************

Esmeyerek ve boynunu oynatarak Kai odaya girdiğinde Şişko’nun kollarını savurarak altında bezle oturduğunu gördü. Televizyonda Timmy Time’la dans ediyordu ve Sehun süt dolu biberonu çalkalıyordu. “Ne?” Kai inanamayarak söyledi. “O ne yapıyor?! Sessiz, yorgun ve uyuyor olmalıydı! Saat gece yarısına geldi!”

“Az önce uyandı.” Sehun cevaplarken bebek Kai’ye bakmak için kollarını durdurmuştu. Hemen kocaman gülümseme Şişko’nun yüzüne yayılmıştı ve neşeyle sesler çıkarmaya başladı.

“Eh eh! Ah nyu nyu!” bağırarak tombik parmağıyla Kai’yi işaret etti.

Dudaklarını yalayarak Kai bunu kesinlikle hayran olunası bulmadığına dair kendini ikna ediyordu. “Sana bir daha dondurma yok Şişko.” Kai mırıldandı ve bir parmağını salladığında Şişko kıkırdadı.

“Süt, Jae.” Sehun biberonu Kai’ye verdi.

“Pardon?”

“Pooshie!” bebek dizleri üzerine kalktı ve Kai’in karnından yapışarak ağzını kocaman açtı.

“Baba. Baba de.” Sehun, Şişko’ya söylerken Kai biberonu aldı. “Baba.”

Bebek bir süre izledi ama sonra dikkati süte yöneldi. “Coo.” Ağzını yeniden açtı, Kai’ye sütü vermesi için yalvarıyordu.

“Baba de.”

“Uh… Bu gerçekten iyi.” Kai gergin bir gülümsemeyle konuştu. “Gerçekten.”

“Baba.”

“Jae ji.”

“Yaklaştı.” Sehun bebeğin başını öptü ve Kai’ye döndü. “Tuvalete gitmem lazım.”

“Tamam. Bekle. Hey…” biberonun başını bebeğin ağzına sokarak Şişko’nun tutmasına izin verdi. “Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Ben işedikten sonra konuşabilir miyiz, çünkü tutamayacağım.”

“Uh tamam tamam. Yani…”

Sehun sırıttı ve Kai’in yanağını okşadı. “Yine kızarıyorsun.”

“Hapşu.” Şişko hapşurdu ve sütünü içmeye devam etti.

“Hapşırıyor.” Kai kocaman gözlerle söyledi.

“Bebekler de hapşırır Kai.”

“Haha. Çok komik.”


	9. 7.Bölüm

“Tamam. Biberonu bitirdin. Bırak artık.” Kai biberonu çekmeye çalışıyordu ama bebek yüzünde kaş çatmayla sıkıca biberonu tutmuştu. Kai’ye yavaşça hırlamaya ve biberonun memesini daha sert emmeye başladı. “Bir şey kalmadı!” Kai biberonu zorla aldı ve Şişko kocaman gözlerle bakmaya başladı, biberonu almak için kollarını uzattı.

“Nyuuuu pyu chu… chu…” bebek sızlandı, gözleri Kai’in elindeki biberondaydı.

“Koyununu izle.” Kai televizyonu gösterdi ve Şişko yavru köpek bakışlarıyla bakabilir diye bebeğe sırtını döndü.

“Kıpi.” Bebek birkaç saniye daha seslendi ve Kai ona döndü. Kocaman kuvözün ortasında oturmuş Kai’ye sırıtıyordu ve kollarını yandaki masaya uzattı. Üzerinde şeker şişesi vardı, bebeğin uzanamayacağı bir uzaklıktaydı ki Şişko bu yüzden Kai’in dikkatini istiyordu. Şeker şişesini gösterdi ve Kai’ye kocaman gözlerle baktı. “Eh yee nyu.” Elini uzatarak avuçlarını açıp kapattı.

“Hayır. Bu akşam kesinlikle daha fazla şeker yok sana.”

Şişko bakışlarını bezine çevirdi oynamak için ama sonra elini başını kaldırarak ellerini Kai’ye uzattı. “Pu puh.” Kai’ye elinin arkasına iğnenin takıldığı yere yapıştırılan plaster ve pamuğu gösterdi.

“Tanrım, bunu sana kim yaptı?!” Şişko’nun elini tutarken Kai’in kalbi durmuştu. “Elin acıyor mu?”

Bebek diğer eliyle Kai’in bileğini tuttu ve kıkırdadı.

“İyi. Yaran olduğu için şeker şişesini alabilirsin.”

“Pu puh.”

İnleyerek Kai şeker şişesini aldı ve kapağını açarak hırslı bebeğe verdi. Tanrım, neden böyle birine dönüşüyordu? Şişko onu içten fethediyordu.

“Ne yiyor o?” Sehun’un sesi odada yankılandı ve Kai ona doğru döndü.

“Bana yavru köpek bakışlarıyla baktı! Beni suçlama!”

“Çok savunmacı.” Sehun başını sallayarak mırıldandı. “Benden alamadın o yüzden babanı kullandın, değil mi?” Şişko’ya söyledi ve şeker şişesini elinden aldı.

“Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü? İşiyor muydun yoksa tuvalet mi inşa ediyordun?”

“Beni iki yıldır özlemedin ama aniden tuvalete gidince mi özledin? Büyük bir gelişme Kim Kai.” Sırıtarak Şişko’yu örtünün altına yatırdı ama bebek doğrularak oturdu.

“Uyumayacak.”

“Sessiz olursan uyuyacak.” Sehun televizyonu ve ışıkları kapatarak bebeğin oyuncaklarını uzaklaştırdı. “Al bakalım pu choo choo’n ve şimdi uyuyorsun.”

Kai’in yanından geçerek koltuğa oturdu. “Onun sırtına hafifçe vurmalısın.”

Sehun gülecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. “Gerek yok. Uyuyacak.” Yanındaki boş yere vurduğunda Kai oturdu. “Benimle ne konuşacaksın?” alçak sesle sordu.

“Ben… Düşünüyordum ki…”

“Ne?”

Kai çenesini sıktı. Kaybedendi kesinlikle. Nasıl Sehun’un yanında oturarak gerilebilirdi?! “Neden yıllar sonra geldin?”

“Oh. Böyle bir şey soracağını tahmin etmiştim. Ama evet…” iç çekti. “Nerede olduğunu ve kim olduğunu anca öğrendim. Bu yüzden.”

“Ne? Sen… Beni mi arıyordun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Arıyordum. Umutsuzca. Utandırıcı ama evet ben… Seks yaptığımızın ertesi günü seni aradım. Karşılaştığımız kulübe sürekli gidiyordum ama sen hiç gelmedin. Ve sonra bir gün, seni çalıştığın ofisten çıkarken gördüm. Ben… Beni ve Jae’yi kabul edeceğini düşünmüştüm ama senin hatan değildi. Kendi hayatın ve planların olmadığını düşünecek kadar aptaldım. En azından Jae’yi oğlun olarak kabul edeceğini düşündüm ama bu…” güldü. “…öyle değildi. Sonra, bir sevgilin vardı. O yüzden hayallerimden vazgeçtim ve Jae’nin en azından baba diyebileceği bir babası olmasını istedim. O sevgi dolu bir bebek, bu yüzden hemen onu sevmeni sağlayacağını umdum. Ama o çok yalnızdı. Oyuncaklarıyla oynamayı seviyor ve kimseyi rahatsız etmez. Ona her şeyi verdim, biliyorsun. Senin dışında tabiki. Ama şimdi baba diye çağıracağı birisi var, mutluyum.”

Kai bakışlarını kaçırarak titrek bir nefes çekti içine. “Ya sen? Beni arıyormuşsun. Neden?”

“Senden gerçekten hoşlanıyordum, sanırım. Komiktin, mizah duygun vardı, eğer küçük bir piç olmazsan, ama yine de karizmatiktin. Endişelenme, ben serinkanlıyım. Ayrıca senin sevgilin var.”

“Neden beni öptün o zaman?”

Sehun ürperdi. “Hey, dudakların kesinlikle masumlar.”

“Evet, ama beni önce sen öptün.”

“İki yıl önce beni ilk öpen sendin.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Kai’in gözleri genişledi. “Nasıldı?”

Sehun dirseğiyle onu dürttü ve güldü. “Seksiydi.”

“Pekâlâ, benden de bu beklenir.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “İki yanın var: sevimli, kafası karışık piç ve kibirli, seksi piç.”

Kai doğruldu. “Bunun beni özetlediğini fark ettim.”

****************************

“Bunu facebook’a yükleyerek Kyungsoo’yu etiketleyeceğim.” Uykusundan uyandığında Kai’in duyduğu ilk şeydi. Görüşünü düzeltmek için gözlerini kırpıştırırken Baekhyun önünde telefonunu tutarak güldüğünü fark etti. “Kalktın. Harika. Gülümse.”

“Ne?” Kai boğuk sesle mırıldandı ve oturmaya çalıştı. O zaman Sehun’un küçük koltukta yanında uyuduğunu fark etti, sırtını göğsüne yaslamıştı. Sehun’un başı Kai’in kolundaydı ve Kai’in diğer kolu Sehun’un ince beline dolanmıştı. “Lanet olsun Baekhyun!” sessizce tıslarken Baekhyun kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Baekhyun’u buraya çağırmak bir hataydı.

Sehun yanında titredi ve dönerek yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne gömdü. Donarak Kai bunun nasıl olduğunu düşündü. Sehun hızla doğrularak koltuktan kalktı. “Sen.” Baekhyun’a söyledi.

“Oh selam. Az önce geldim.”

Kai onların arasından baktığında Şişko’nun onu giydiren hemşirenin elindeki losyonu yemeye çalıştığını gördü. “Pi piu!” bebek hemşireye bağırdı ve Kai iç çekti. Her sabah böyle uyansa harika olurdu.

“Ne zaman taburcu olacak?” Sehun hemşireye sordu.

“Sanırım onu artık eve götürebilirsiniz. Doktoru çağıracağım.” Dedi hemşire.

“Sağ olun.”

“Ee, iki sefer, huh?” Baekhyun kıkırdadı.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Kai ayağa kalkarak mırıldandı. “Hey, ona bir şey almam lazım.”

“Kime?”

“Şişko’ya. Zayıf olana değil.”

“Ne gibi?”

“O yüzden sana soruyorum.” Kai, Sehun duymasın diye sesini kısık tutuyordu.

“Baba olmak için hala uzun bir yol var önünde Kai. Cidden, hiçbir baba oğluna şişko demez.”

“Kes sesini. O sevimli. Ee, fikrin var mı?”

“Kai?” Sehun seslendi. “Bazı kâğıtları imzalamam lazım. Ona bakar mısın?”

“Tabii. Tabii. Oh. Ve Sehun. İkisi de o iyileşene kadar bende kalabilirsiniz.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet, evet. Bir süreliğine işe gitmem lazım o yüzden sizi evime bırakacağım.”

***********************

“Bu harika!” Kai kafesteki hamstera bakıp gülümseyerek kendi kendine söyledi. Eve giriyordu. Kyungsoo’yu arayıp işleri halletmesi lazımdı ama hiç enerjisi yoktu. Ayrıca, mükemmel iyileşme hediyesi için tüm şehri gezmişti. “O hayran olunası ve şişman, aynı senin gibi küçük şey.” Beyaz hamstera söyledi ve aptal gibi sırıttı. Bazen, diğerleri için böyle şeyler yapmak güzel oluyordu gerçekten. Bu Kyungsoo’nun her zaman istediği şeydi ve Kai onun için böyle şeyler yapmakla hiç ilgilenmemişti. Yatak dışında tabiki. Ama Şişko ve Sehun… Farklıydı.

Eve girdiğinde Kai bebeğin koltukta televizyon izlediğini gördü. Sehun ortada görünmüyordu. Kai olabildiğince yüksek sesle boğazını temizleyince Sehun yatak odasından çıktı. “Selam.” Yarı gülümsemesiyle söyledi ve Kai’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun’un süt beyazı bacaklarına ağzı açık bakıyordu ve kalbi bir anlığına donmuştu. “Affedersin. Yanımda kıyafet yok ve Jae pantolonuma kustu.”

“Sorun değil.” Kelimeler fısıltı halinde çıkarken Kai, Sehun’un bacaklarına ağız suyu akıtıyordu. Giydiği Kai’in büyük boş tişörtü baldırlarını anca örtüyordu.

“Bakıyorsun.” Sehun güldü ve alt dudağını ısırdı, Kai kendine gelmişti.

“Hayır, bakmıyordum.” Hızla gözlerini kaçırdı ve bebeğin yanına giderek sehpaya oturdu.

“Kupuchu!!” Kai televizyonu engellediğinde bebek bağırdı.

“Sana daha iyi bir şey aldım.” Kafesi Şişko’nun önünde kaldırdı, bebek hamstera bakarken donmuştu.

“Ona hamster mı aldın?” Sehun inanamayarak sordu.

“Evet!” Kai neşeyle söyledi, bebek bir parmağını kafese uzatmıştı.

“O bir bebek Kai. Küçük bir şey. Bunu ona yapamazsın. Yazık ona.”

“Ah hadi ama. Şişko bunu sevecektir. Ayrıca, hamsterlar zararlı değiller.”

“Hamsterdan bahsediyordum.”

Kai, Sehun’a baktı ama kan güney bölgesine toplanmaya başlayınca bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Bunu buraya bırakacağım.” Kafesi bebeğin yanına koltuğa koydu. “Sana bir pantolon vereyim. Gözüme batıyorsun.”


	10. 8.Bölüm

“Her şeyin arasında, ona bir hamster mı aldın?” Sehun, Kai’in arkasından yatak odasına giderken homurdandı. Kai, Sehun’a ve kahrolası süt beyazı bacaklarına bakmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Sevimli. Ve şişman.”

“Oh Jae’nin şişman olduğunu düşünüyorsun.”

“O iyi şişman.” Kai mırıldanarak gardırobunu açtı ama kapı zilini duyunca donmuştu. Arkasını döndüğünde Sehun’a çarptı ve kolları refleks olarak Sehun’un ince beline dolanırken Sehun gömleğine tutunmuştu. Tanrım. Neden bu kadar güzel kokuyordu? Ve nefesi Kai’in dudaklarını okşuyordu. Siktir, eğilebilir ve Sehun’u öpebilirdi ama kapı zili onları ayırmıştı.

Sehun utangaçça gülümsedi ve Kai ensesini kaşıyordu. “Yine kızarıyorsun.”

“Ve şimdi memnun olmuş olmalısın.” Kai homurdandı ve kapıya bakmak için Sehun’u bıraktı. Şişko kafesi ilgiyle izlemiş olmalıydı çünkü şu anda neşeyle kıkırdayarak kafese sarılmıştı.

“Benim hatam değil.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Pantolonun olmadan kalçalarını sallayarak beni baştan çıkarmak mı planın?”

Sehun kıkırdarken Kai kapıyı açtı. “Kai.” Kyungsoo şaşırmıştı ve Kai’in yüzü hemen düştü.

“Kyungsoo. Selam.”

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri otomatikman Kai’in omzunun üzerine kaydı ve gülümsemesi tekledi. “O burada ne yapıyor?”

“Kim? Oh, o mu?” Kai parmağıyla omzunun üzerini gösterdi ve gergince kıkırdadı. “Şişko-bebeğimizin hasta olduğunu sana söyledim.”

Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Yani senin tişörtünle bakıcılık yapıyor?”

Kai dilini ısırarak dudaklarını ince çizgi haline getirdi. “Göründüğü gibi değil.”

“Evet doğru.” Mırıldanarak topukları üzerinde döndü.

“Kyungsoo!” Kai, kaşlarını çatan ve duvara dayanan Sehun’a baktı. Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai, Kyungsoo’nun peşinden koştu ve asansöre binmeden durdurmayı başardı. “Bekle, tamam mı? Açıklayabilirim. Şişko üzerine kusmuş ve ben evde değildim-“

“İkimizde aramızdaki sorunun bu olmadığını biliyoruz Kai. Sorun sensin.” Kyungsoo bir parmağıyla Kai’in göğsünü dürttü. “Her şeye karşı çok lakaytsın. Hiçbir şeyi ciddiye almıyorsun. Seni ailemle tanıştırmanın benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyor muydun? Ve sen ne yapıyordun? Gidip eski sevgililerini becerirken beni unutuyordun!”

“Neden bahsediyorsun? O evde bir bebek var, unuttun mu? Üzgünüm ama artık önceliklerim var.”

Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Yani çocuğun listenin başında, huh? Ya da Sehun mu? Cidden bebeğinle vakit geçirmende sorun yok ama o seninle ne yapıyor?!”

“Özür dilerim. Duymak istediğin bu, değil mi? Ailenle olanları berbat ettiğim için üzgünüm. Sana yeterli ilgiyi vermediğim için üzgünüm. Seni gerçekten seviyorum Kyungsoo, bu yüzden işleri doğru yapmak istiyorum.”

“İyi.” Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “O zaman bana tek şey söyle. Sehun’u seviyor musun?”

“Ne? Hayır. Tabii ki hayır. Pekâlâ… Yani ondan bebeğim var.”

“Ne demek istediğimi gördün mü? Çoğu zaman ne dediğini bilmeyen bir piçsin.”

“Piç olduğumu bilerek benimle çıkmaya başladın, değil mi? Neden bu aniden seni şaşırtıyor?”

“Ne biliyor musun Kai? Senin gibi birisiyle olamam. Başkası da olamaz açıkçası.”

Kai derin nefes aldı, sesini alçak tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Bu Sehun’la ilgili, değil mi?”

Kyungsoo sessiz kaldı.

“Bak Kyungsoo. İkimiz de bir şey bilmiyoruz, tamam mı? Çok fazla zorluk çekmiş. O harika bir ebeveyn, asla olamadığım biri. Tek başına bebek yetiştirmeyi başarmış. Biraz krediyi hak ediyor bence, Kyungsoo. Ondan nefret etme.”

“Son kez baktığımda, ondan nefret eden sendin.”

Bu gerçek Kai’in kalbine iğne gibi saplanmıştı. Kyungsoo haklıydı. “Evet. Ediyordum. Sanırım onu daha iyi tanıdıkça onun da bir insan olduğunu hatırlıyorum. Duyguları olan, çok acı çekmiş bir insan. Birkaç yıl önce becerdiğim bir çocuk değil o sadece Kyungsoo. Artık değil.”

Aralarında sessiz bir dakika geçti ve Kyungsoo’nun kaş çatışı sonunda çekmişti. “Özür dilerim Kai. Ama bunu yapamayacağım konusunda ciddiyim. Senin gibi biri… Benim için değil artık. İlgiden gözün kör olunca olanlar bunlar işte.”

“Bekle, ne?” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Hey, hey, benden ayrılmıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Senin bir ailen var. Ve ben yuva yıkan olmak istemiyorum.”

“Kyungsoo, bu çok saçma.”

“Al.” Şıngırdayan çıngırağı cebinden çıkararak Kai’ye uzattı. “Bunu bebek için almıştım.” Kyungsoo asansörün düğmesine baktı. “En azından iyi bir baba ol, Kai.”

Asansöre binerken Kai’in tek yapabildiği elindeki çıngırağa bakarak Kyungsoo’nun ardından gidip gitmemeyi düşünmekti. İlk kez bir kalbi kırdığı için kötü hissediyordu. Ayrıca ilk kez birisi onu terk etmişti.

“Beni arayacaktır.” Kai kendi kendine mırıldandı ve eve geri döndü. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Kyungsoo’nun daha iyisini hak ettiğini biliyordu. Daha iyi bir şekilde. Belki de onu bırakmak daha iyiydi ama şu anda Kai yatağa atlamak istiyordu çünkü çok yorucu bir gece olmuştu. Eve girdiğinde Sehun’un hamster kafesini derince inceleyerek bebeğin yerinde oturduğunu gördü. “O nerede?”

Sehun somurtkan bir ifadeyle ona baktı. “Beşiğinde. Onu uyuttum.” Ruhsuzca mırıldandı ve bakışlarını yeniden kafese çevirdi. Başka bir şey demeden Kai odasına gitti ama Sehun seslenince durdu. “Kai?”

“Efendim?”

“Özür dilerim. Gitmeliyim.” Koltuktan kalktı ama ellerini birleştirmiş okul çocuğu gibi görünüyordu.

Kai derince iç çekerek başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Sorun değil. Ayrıca, tecavüze uğramak istemiyorsan o şekilde gidemezsin.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Lanet olsun sana.”

Sırıtarak Kai eliyle yatak odasını gösterdi. “Yatağımda uyuyabilirsin. Ben koltukta yatarım. Ama önce. Pantolon.” Başıyla onayladı ve odaya girdi.

“Sevgilin… Ve senin aranda ne oldu?” Sehun arkasından girerken sordu.

Kai derince iç çekti yeniden. “Sanırım az önce benden ayrıldı.” Çıngırağı yatağın yanındaki çekmeceye bıraktı ve Sehun’un önünde durduğu dolaba döndü. Yeniden Sehun’un açık renkli bacaklarıyla dumura uğramıştı ve Kai ağzı açık bakıyordu ama hemen ağzını kapattı.

“Tanrım. Yemin ederim, öyle bir niyetim yoktu Kai.” Sehun samimi bir ifadeyle söyledi.

“Olacağını düşünmemiştim.” Kai yutkundu, bakışları hala Sehun’un bacaklarındaydı. Neden bu piç iç çamaşırını ya da bir şey giymiyordu?! Biraz daha yukarıya bakınca Kai mükemmel kıvrımlı kalçayı görebiliyordu. “Lanet olsun.” Farkında olmadan mırıldanmıştı.

“Ne oldu?”

“Uh. Hiç.” Elini Sehun’un belinin yanında dolabı açmak için uzattı ama Sehun yakasını tuttuğunda donmuştu.

“Neye ihtiyacın var biliyor musun?” kadife sesiyle sorduğunda Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına bakmaya başlamıştı. Mükemmel bir pozisyondaydılar ve lanet girsin, Kai ne hayal ediyordu?! “Biraz dondurma ve filme ihtiyacın var.”

“İhtiyacım olanın o olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Kai’in sesi fısıltı halindeydi ve elini dolaptan çekerek Sehun’un beline koydu, Sehun’u dolaba yaslamıştı.

“Ah…” Sehun soluyarak Kai’in koluna tutundu. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Pantolonun içine giriyorum.” Sehun’u öpmek için eğilirken fısıldadı.

“Uh huh? Bu yüzden mi ellerin popomun üzerinde?” Sehun alçak sesle mırladı ve o zaman Kai kalçasını kavradığını fark etmişti. O güzel, yuvarlak, dolgun kalçada. Siktir. O gece Kai’in Sehun’la bir bebek yapmasına şaşmamalı.

“İstediğin bu, değil mi?” Kai soluğu kesilerek fısıldadı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kesinlikle bu yumuşak dudakları hırpalamadan bırakmayacaktı. Dilleri anında birbirine dolanmıştı ve Sehun kollarını Kai’in omzuna sarmıştı. Dişleri birbirine çarparken nefesleri tekliyordu ve Kai, Sehun’un alt dudağını ısırarak emdiğinde Sehun’un boğazından çıkardığı tatlı sesler Kai’yi hızla sertleştiriyordu. Öpücüklerini aceleyle Sehun’un yanağına ve çene hattına sürüklerken Sehun, Kai’in parmaklarının kalçalarını sıkmasıyla titremeye başlamıştı.

“Boynumu öp ve sonra olanlar için beni suçlama.” Sehun tısladı.

“İstediğim şey tam olarak bu bebeğim.”


	11. 9.Bölüm

Sehun’un yüzüne vuran sabah güneş ışınları Kai’in tüm gece tattığı Sehun’un süt beyazı teninden daha parlak değildi. Garipti. Yabacılarla tek gecelik ilişkiler yaşamıştı ama Sehun’la yaptığı bir şekilde farklıydı. Dejavu gibiydi. Ve tanrım, çok güzeldi. Mizahi ve baştan çıkarıcı. Kai’in iki yıl önce ondan etkilenmesine şüphe yoktu. Dün gece, Kai nereye dokunacağını ve Sehun nasıl tepki vereceğini biliyordu. Daha önce planlanmış gibiydi. Beklediği kadar sert değildi. Aslında, Sehun’a karşı nazik olmak istemişti. Garipti ama aynı zamanda değildi.

Kai, Sehun’un alnındaki saçları çekti ve Sehun’un dudaklarının gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığını fark etti. “Her zaman insanlara böyle mi bakarsın?”

“Değişir.” Kai iç çekerken Sehun gözlerini titreştirerek açtı. “Normalde yattığım süt beyazı erkeklere bu şekilde bakarım.”

Sehun yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi ve sokularak Kai’in göğsüne burnunu sürttü. “Tam bir götsün. Daha yeni sevgilinden ayrıldın ve onu hemen atlattın.” Kıkırdağında Kai bunu da eğlenceli bulmuştu. Şimdi Sehun’un kahkahasını sevdiğini biliyordu.

“Senle yattım demek onu sevmiyorum demek değil.”

Sehun geri çekilerek Kai’ye ters ters baktı. “Ee. Benimle yattın sadece, huh? Sinirden dolayı? İki yıl önce de depresif olduğun için? Neyim ben, seks partnerin mi?” oturmaya başlamıştı ama Kai onu bileğinden geri çekti. Üzerine tırmanarak Sehun’un bileklerini yastığa bastırdı ve eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun başta karşılık vermede inatçıydı ama yavaşça karşılık vermeye başlamıştı. Dillerinin ucu birbirine dokunduğunda Kai dilini Sehun’un alt dudağında gezdirdi.

“Hayır.” Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru mırıldandı. “Senden hoşlanıyorum. Gerçekten. Çok fazla kişiyle beraber oldum. Kyungsoo… Daha iyiydi. Ve onun gibi birisi benim gibi birisiyle olamazdı.”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Ben iyi birisi olmadığımda seninle olabilirim yani?”

“Demek istediğim bu değildi.” iç çekti ve yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü. Ellerini yavaşça Sehun’un bedeninde gezdirerek kalçasını kavradı ve kalçasında ellerini dolandırdı. “İkinci raunt?” nefesini Sehun’un boynuna doğru üfledi ve orayı öptükten sonra sesli bir ağlama duyuldu.

Sehun hızla yerinden doğruldu ve üzerindeki örtüleri fırlattı. Derin nefes alarak Kai geri uzanarak ellerini başının altında birleştirdi. “Şişko Şişko çığlık atıyor.”

“Evet.” Sehun yatağın kenarına oturdu ve Kai’in gömleğini yerden aldı. Sehun gömleği giymeden önce Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un sırtında gezdirdi. “Bebeğin süte ihtiyacı var. On beş dakika geç kaldım ve nasıl süt alacağını biliyor.”

“Pekâlâ, bu bebeğin de süte ihtiyacı var.” Kai yalandan bir dudak bükmeyle sızlandı ve Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Senin sütüne.” Sırıttı.

Başını iki yana sallayarak Sehun yataktan kalktı. “Eve gitmeliyiz.”

“Bekle, ne? Hayır. Uh… Hadi ama ikinizi dışarıya çıkaracağım. Kahvaltıya gideceğiz. Sonra da sizi eve bırakırım.”

Bir saniye düşündükten sonra Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Tamam. Ben…” mırıldandıktan sonra kalçalarını sallayarak odadan çıktı.

Kai yastığa kendini bıraktı ve tavanı izlemeye başladı. Bir insan nasıl hayatını bu şekilde değiştirebilirdi? Şey, bir insanın Sehun mu yoksa muhteşem Şişko mu olduğunu hala düşünüyordu. Jae. Jae… Ne kadar sevimli bir isim. “Kim Jae.” Kai mırıldandı ve dudakları yukarıya doğru kıvrıldı. “Kulağa güzel geliyor.”

*************************

“Ee, çocuklara öğretmek sıkıcı değil mi?” Kai’in sorusu Sehun’a absürt geliyordu çünkü yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Çocukları seviyorum Kai.”

“Evet, görebiliyorum. Burada bir şişkoya sahipsin.” Çenesiyle masanın karşısında Sehun’un kucağına oturmuş ve ellerinde bir kurabiye olan Jae’yi işaret etti. Kurabiyesinden ufak ufak ısırıklar alıyordu ve her ısırığını yutması bir dakikadan fazla sürüyordu. Ama tüm dikkati kurabiyedeydi, gelip geçerken yanağını sıktıran garson kızı saymazsak. “Bak, bak! Yeniden yapıyor!” yan masada bekleyen garsona sırıtan bebeği görünce bağırdı Kai. Ağzı kurabiye kırıntılarıyla kaplıydı ve Jae garsona gülümsedi.

“Aw. Sana bir tane daha kurabiye getireyim.” Garson masanın yanından geçerken mırıldandı.

“Bende ona gülümsersem bana da kurabiye verir mi merak ediyorum.”

Sehun tostunu yemeden önce kıkırdadı. “Muhtemelen bir tokat alırsın.”

Bebek kurabiyesini bitirmişti ve şimdi gözleri Sehun’un tostuna odaklanmıştı. “Chupu chu nu?” parmağıyla tostu işaret ederek mırıldandı. “Jeh Jeh pah tutuh.”

Sehun, Jae’nin başını öptü ve tostundan küçük bir parça uzattı. Şişko, Kai’ye kocaman sırıttı ve ekmeği masanın üzerinden babasına uzattı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak Kai ekmeği aldı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Ne kadar sevimli bir bebek.” Garson yeni bir kurabiyeyle gelmişti ve Jae kurabiyeyi almadan önce heyecanla bağırdı. “Size getirebileceğim başka bir şey var mı?”

“Yok, teşekkürler.” Sehun bebeğin başını okşayarak söyledi. “Bu kadar çok yemeyi bırakmalısın Jae Jae. Baban seni oradan yargılıyor.”

Kai geriledi ve kaş çattığını fark etmişti. “Oh hayır. Onu yargılamıyorum… Pekala, yargılıyorum ama… Bekle, beni babası diye çağırma.”

“Puchu!” Jae aniden parmağını uzatarak onu azarladı. “Puchu.”

“Yemeni istiyor.” Sehun tercüme etti.

“Oh.” Kai ekmeği ağzına attı ve bebek neşeyle cıvıldadı. “Uyuşturucu gibi. Ondan hoşlanmıyorum.”

“İkimizde bunun doğru olmadığını biliyoruz.” Sehun homurdandı. “Tenine işliyor.”

“Evet, sende öyle.” Kai alçak sesle mırıldandı.

“Huh?”

“Hiç. Bitti mi? Caddenin karşısındaki dükkâna gitmem lazım.”

“Neden?”

“Eğer seni daha sık yatağa atacaksam kondoma ihtiyacım var.”

Sehun bir an ona sertçe baktıktan sonra baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Azgın tavşanlar gibi çiftleştiğimiz dün gece ne olacak?”

Kai’in boğazı kurumuştu ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hadi. Gidelim.”

“Hey. Umursuyor musun?”

Dudaklarını yaladı ve bebeği Sehun’dan aldı. “Eeh eh!” Jae sızlandı ve dudaklarını Kai’in yanağına bastırdı.

“Sağol.” Kai kirli yanağını sildi ve bebeğe döndü. Lanet, gerçekten çok güzeldi, aynı Sehun gibi. Bilinçsizce Kai, Jae’nin alnını öptü. Sehun gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. “Yapma. Yürü sadece.”

***************************

“Onu arayacak mısın?” Sehun oyuncak reyonundan kasiyere geçerken sordu.

“Kimi arayacak mıyım?”

“Sevgilini.”

Kai iç çekti ve Sehun’a bakmak için döndü. Bebek ağzındaki emzikle etrafı inceliyordu. “Ağır görünüyor. Hadi. Onu bana ver.”

Gülümseyerek Sehun bebeği uzattı ve Jae otomatikman kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. “Soruyu cevaplamadın.”

“Pekâlâ, açıkça beni terk ettiğini belirtti ve ben insanların peşinden koşan biri değilim.”

“Eğer seni terk edersem benim için gelmez misin?”

“Hayır. Sanırım hayır.” Kai yalan söyledi.

“Nnnghhh nnggghh!” bebek sızlandı ve Kai şaşırmıştı. Şişko yumuşak oyuncakları işaret ediyordu ve Kai’ye umut dolu gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Zürafayı istiyor?”

“Hayır, alma sakın.” Sehun sertçe söyledi.

“Nedenmiş?”

“Alışır sonra.”

“Üzgünüm Şişko. Baba hayır dedi.”

Kai yürümeye başladığında bebek yakasını tutarak ağzındaki emziği çıkardı. Jae’nin gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu ve alt dudağını sarkıtmıştı. Parmağıyla yeniden zürafayı gösterdi. “Yavru köpek bakışlarına kanma.” Sehun uyardı.

“Ben…” Kai bebeğin yalvaran yüzüne bakarak yutkundu. “Deniyorum gerçekten ama…”

Sonra kaybetti. Jae ağlamaya başlamıştı ve Kai’in ödü kopuyordu. “Onu bana ver.” Sehun bebeği aldı. “Yürümeye devam et.”

“Hayır, zürafayı istiyor!”

Şişko daha çok ağlamaya başlarken eliyle zürafaya uzanıyordu. “Onu şımartma.”

“Her neyse.” Kai zürafayı aldı ve bebeğe verdi. Jae küçük eliyle zürafayı kavrıyordu ama ağlamaya devam ediyordu. “Ağlama. İstersen sana tüm oyuncakları alırım.”

“Jae. Bu kadar yeter.”

Bebek elindeki oyuncağı fark ettiğinde ağlaması durmuştu ve alt dudağı sarkmış, yüzü yaşlarla ıslak bir halde oyuncağa sarıldı. “Gördün mü? Mutlu oldu.” Kai iç çekerken Sehun onu zorla çekiştirerek uzaklaştırdı.

*********************

“Güzeldi. Seninle çıkmak.”

Sehun, Kai’in yorumuna gülümsedi. “İstersen, yarın gelebilirsin.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Kai’in gözleri genişledi.

“Evet. Jae’nin hamsterını da getir.”

“Jeh Jeh.” Bebek mırıldandı, hala bugün kazandığı zürafayla oynuyordu.

“Teşekkürler. Her şey için.”

“Bir şey değil.” Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’u boynundan tutarak öptü.

“Nyeuh!” Jae çığlık attığında Kai hemen geri çekildi.

“Kıskanç.”

“Görüşürüz.” Sehun, Kai’in yanağını öptü ve Kai’in Jae’ye veda öpücüğü vermesini bekledi.

“Oyuncağının tadını çıkar, tamam mı?” ilk kez bebeğin alnını öpmek harika hissettirmişti. İçinde kıvılcımlar patlıyordu.

“Babaya güle güle de.”

Jae zürafayı Kai’in göğsüne bastırdı. Şaşırarak Kai zürafayı aldı ve bebeğin sırıttığını gördü. “Bha bha.” Jae mırıldandı ve utanmış gibi yüzünü Sehun’un omzuna gömdü.


	12. FİNAL

“Hey.” Sehun kapıyı açar açmaz Kai’in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı.

Sırıtarak Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı ve sonra kafasını kaldırdı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Nedensiz buraya gelmek yanlış mı?”

“Hayır. Ama bunu sık sık yapıyorsun ki çok fazla aktivitesi olan adam olduğunu düşünürsek bu biraz tüyler ürpertici.” Eve girerek Kai’in girmesi için kapıyı açık bıraktı.

“Bugün Pazar gecesi. Hiçbir şey yapmıyordum nasılsa.” Kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve oturma odasına bakındı.

“Ne arıyorsun?”

“Bu evde bir şişko pofuduk olacaktı.”

“Oh tanrım.” Sehun kıkırdadı ve televizyonu kapattı. “Odasında.”

“Tamamdır. Ona bunu aldım.” Pelüş yunus balığını kaldırdı.

“Çok fazla oyuncağı var.”

“Ne kadar fazla o kadar iyi.” Göz kırptı ve bebeğin odasına yöneldi. Odaya başını uzattığında Jae’nin yere oturmuş etrafı oyuncaklarla çevirili olduğunu gördü ama Kyungsoo’nun ona aldığı çıngırakla oynuyordu sadece. Kyungsoo’dan bahsetmişken, Kai, Kyungsoo’yla ayrılmasının bu kadar iyi olacağını düşünmemişti. Pekâlâ, en azından geçen hafta terkedildikten sonra birbirlerine rastlamamışlardı. Kyungsoo gibi birisi kolayca vazgeçebilirdi çünkü dışarıda yüzlerce erkek olduğunun farkındaydı. Ve Kai, Kai’in sadece bir ailesi vardı. Ona değer vermeliydi. “Jae.”

“Jeh Jeh!” bebek başını kaldırdı ve Kai’yi gördüğünde yüzü aydınlanmıştı. Heyecanla bağırdı ve hemen ellerinin üzerinde durdu. “Bha bha.” Elindeki çıngırağıyla hızla babasına doğru emekliyordu.

“Naber, dostum?” Kai onu yerden kaldırdı ve yunus balığını gösterdi.

Jae dudaklarını ‘O’ şeklinde büzdü ve yunusa baktı. “Ya cheku ku putu.”

“Her ne demekse artık. Bu senin.”

Jae yunusu aldı ve kıkırdayarak oyuncağa sarıldıktan sonra çığlık atmaya başladı. “Oooo.” Yanaklarını şişirdi ve debelenmeye başladı. Kai onu yere bıraktığında Şişko hızla beşiğine doğru emekledi ve yunusu yatağın altına sakladıktan sonra geri emekleyerek Kai’in yanına geldi.

“Yemek ister misin?” Sehun aniden sorduğunda Kai ona gülümsedi.

“Olur. Hala oyuncaklarını oraya saklıyor?”

“Bir haftada hiçbir şey değişmez Kai.”

Kai derince iç çekti ve dudaklarını büzerek Jae’ye öpücük attı, bebek kıkırdayarak çekildi. “Üzgünüm.” Sehun’u takip ederken söyledi ve mutfağa gittiler. “İşte biraz meşguldüm.”

“Evet, iş gezisine gitmiştin. Bana söylemiştin.” Diyerek Kai’ye bir tabak spagetti uzattı. Masaya eğilerek çatalını yemeğe daldırdı.

“Onu yarın bana bırakabilirsin.”

“Kai.” Sehun’un bakışları yerdeydi. “Sanırım başarabilirim. Yani, bu senin için zor. Anlıyorum.”

“Önceden benim için zordu. Artık değil. Onunla vakit geçirmeyi seviyorum. Son iki aydır, her gece onunla vakit geçirmek… Harikaydı. Film izledik, tamam o pek izlemedi ama evet. Her zaman oyun oynadık. Hep kaka yaptı ki bu bir eksi ama hey, kaka yaparken ne kadar sevimli göründüğünü fark ettin mi?”

Sehun gülmeye başladı. “Garipsin. Tamam. Eğer ona bakacaksan, olur.”

Kai çatalı bıraktı ve dudaklarını yalayarak Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Sehun, bana her zaman… bha bha dediğinde, kendimi uzak tutamıyorum. Sanırım baba olmak böyle hissettiriyor, huh. Onunla çok fazla zaman geçiriyorum. Ama sen… Evet, iki haftada bir beraberiz ama ben… Daha fazlasını istiyorum.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Ben… Uhm… Pekâlâ, her zaman Jae’ye hediyeler veriyorum. Sanırım sana bir şey verme zamanı geldi diye düşünüyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne gibi?”

“Gelip… Benimle yaşamak ister misin?” aniden söyledi. “Benim evimde.”

Sehun’un gözleri genişledi. “Ne?” elini çekerek mırıldandı. “Ayık mısın sen?”

“Evet. Hem de fazlasıyla. Jae ve bizim için bu harika olacak. Piç olduğumu biliyorum ama güven bana, ben değiştim. Pekâlâ, sen benden daha iyi yargılıyorsun. Ama evet, demek istediğim, bir bebeğimiz var. Ve o en iyisini hak ediyor. Ondan uzak kalabileceğimi sanmıyorum ve onunla her akşam 8’den 11’e kadar beraber olmak istemiyorum. Ya da sadece görüşebildiğimiz zamanlar seni görmek istemiyorum. O yüzden evet. Gelip benimle yaşamanı istiyorum.”

“Şey.” Sehun yutkundu ve gözlerini kaçırdı. “Biz… Yani birbirimizi iyi tanımıyoruz. Hala birbirimize alışamadık. Sana taşınmak benim için büyük bir adım.”

“Hey, senden benimle evlenmeni istemedim. Yavaştan alalım. Senden hoşlanıyorum. Benden hoşlanıyor musun?”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak başını salladı.

“Ee sorun ne o zaman? Seninle ve bebeğimizle olmak istiyorum.”

“Kai… Ben de istiyorum. Ama-“

“Aması yok. İki yıl önce seni tanıma şansı elde edemedim çünkü tanısaydım, eminim sana uzun zamandır âşık olurdum.”

“Ama ben oldum.” Sehun hafif gülümsemeyle omuz silkti.

Sırıtarak Kai başını eğdi. “Biliyorsun, Jae tüm sevimliliğini senden almış.”

Sehun bir parmağıyla Kai’in çenesini tutarak yukarı kaldırdı ve masanın üzerinden eğilerek onu öptü. “Çok banalsin.” Kai’in dudaklarına nefesini verdikten sonra geri çekildi. “Timmy Time izlemek ister misin?”

“Tanrım, her gece izliyorum.” İnledi.

“Jae’nin favorisi.” Bir süreliğine gitti ve bebekle beraber dönmüştü. Şişko’yu masaya oturttuğunda bebek hemen Kai’ye doğru emekledi ve elini tabağa sokarak bir tane spagetti parçası aldı. “Jae!”

Ağzında sallanan spagettiyle Jae, Sehun’a doğru döndü. “Sorun değil.”

“Timmy Time, Jae Jae.”

“Thimmu thimmu!” bebek bağırdı ve kucağına alması için Kai’ye kollarını uzattı.

“İsteğin benim için emirdir.” Kai hafifçe inledi ve Jae’yi koltuğa taşıyarak oturttu. Sehun bebeğin yanına oturarak elini temizledi ve Kai ikisine bakmaya başladı. Bu kesinlikle istediği şeydi. Daha önce değil ama şimdi. Jae’nin gurur duyabileceği bir baba olmak istiyordu. “Sehun?”

“Um?”

Kai koltuğun kenarına oturdu ve Sehun’un başını okşadı. Sehun döndüğünde dudaklarını birleştirdi. “Ben ciddiyim. Bana taşın. Jae ve senin için en iyisi olacak.” O anda gözleri Timmy Time’ın açılış müziğiyle kollarını savurarak dans eden Jae’yi buldu. “Ve benim için.” İç çekti.

Sehun uzanarak dudaklarını yeniden Kai’inkilerle birleştirdi. “Sadece sen, ben ve Jae için değil.”

“Birisini mi söylemeyi unuttum?”

Sehun’un yüzüne bir sırıtma yayıldı. “Tahmin et.”

Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “İstemiyorum.”

“Evet.”

“Hayır.”

“Evet.” Sehun gülmeye başladı.

“Lanet, hayır.”

“Jae’nin kardeşi olacak.”

Kai konuşmadan önce bir süre donmuştu. “Ben öldüm.”

“Evet.”

“ Jae 2 mi? Affedersin, bir kendimi tokatlamam lazım.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_The END._ **

 


End file.
